El poder de tres
by yuriko-hime
Summary: es la contuinuacion de algo para ser felizuna vida realizada, y no esta solo ahora, pero las sombras del pasado lo persiguen, y no lo dejaran en paz hata cumplir su destino
1. Chapter 1

1 Nuevos Comienzos ** "**_la felicidad de uno es la tristeza del otro" _

Ver aquellos niños correr, si que era hermoso ver a la nueva generación en óptimas condiciones, ya que son estos los únicos que relataran o que afirmara nuestra existencia. Su inocencia es tal que por ello debemos protegerla, pero no todos piensan así, hay familias que destruyen al ser mas puro e inocente del mundo, convirtiéndola en un arma tan peligrosa que esta conlleve a la destrucción de hermoso, mostrando el verdadero temor del hombre _ vivir… _

Tan enajenados están divirtiéndose que no se percatan de lo que curre a su alrededor, los ancianos son los que mas cuidan a los niños, quien sabe tal vez, por el hecho en que ellos se parecen demasiado.

Tantos niños en aquel parque, rodeados de su familia, madre, padre, hermanos. Es nostálgico ver a los niños olvidados, pero mas nostálgico ver que a una vida renacer, recordando su muerte una tras otra, tras otra, llegando al cansancio, y saber que ese es su castigo, por el simple hecho de existir. Un gran sentimiento de amargura sentía Karin, al recordar a Kanako. Y saber de que ella ya había reencarnado. Solo que había una diferencia en esta reencarnación…

**tiaaaaa, mira a mi hermano, no me deja en pazzzzzzz ** lloriqueaba una pequeña niña, nomas de 5 años de edad, seguida de su hermano, que solo le lanzaba agua con su pistolita de juguete. Que Suigetsu le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños.

**vamos ya, no es forma de comportarse con tu hermana** le llamo la atención quitándole, sin forcejeo el juguete, ante un molesto niño. Este con mirada seria y molesta acuso a su "hermanita" de haber empujado a su otra hermana.

Ante esto Karin se giro y pidió una explicación a lo comentado.

**pero no fue mi culpa ella se callo al charco, yo no la empuje…** se cruzo de brazos ofendida

**no seas mentirosa, vi cuando la llevaste al rio, y vi cuando la empujaste, porque eres asiiiiiii? **no entendía del porque siempre hacia eso. Pero desde que tenia retención de memoria, siempre le hacia la vida difícil a su tercera hermana, si ellos habían sido trillizos, pero ante la ultima mencionada era diferente respecto al físico que ellos presentaban. Si bien ellos eran de piel pálida, cabello azabache, una postura elegante, uno con los ojos negros (niño) y el otro con ojos un poco claros(niña) de un verde oscuro, que a la sombra no se notaba, pero al sol si.

No muy lejos se encontraba la niña sentada entre los arbustos, a pesar de estar completamente empapada y con un poco de moretones (ya que en el rio había piedras), no se veía enfadada ni triste, solo con una tierna sonrisa, Karin se acerco para examinarla, su hermano le había dado su chaquetita para que no se enfermara. La observo, viendo cada detalle de esta pequeña, su piel era un poco mas obscura que sus hermanos, el cabello daba reflejos de un color naranja, unos hermosos labios gruesos rojizos, unos ojos de un azul demasiado claro, dando reflejos de verde, pero muy poco. Era más baja que sus hermanos, si estos niños, al ser tres, su gestación no llego al final, y con solo 7 meses nacieron, ella había estado en el parto, junto con una pelirrosa, frentuda, que al momento de verse se cayeron mal. Pero que mas podía hacer, muy de vez en cuando iba a visitarlos, para ver el estado de los niños, pero conforme iban creciendo, sus visitas fueron escaseando, a tal grado de ir solo una vez al año.

De por si ya era un poco tarde, y el camino a casa era largo. No vivían en esa aldea, el padre de los niños odiaba estar con tantas personas. Por ese motivo había optado por vivir en las afueras, no tan lejos, se hacia medio día caminando, pero si algo escondido. Sino fuera por las habilidades de línea sucesoria de los hermanos, había sido muy cansado, cuando no la acompañaba Juugo. Este los amaba tanto como ella, una vez se los dejo a Suigetsu, pero por media hora, y estos "inocentes" ya habían aprendido a abrir en canal a un animal. Tal vez lo aprenderían algún día, pero aun eran unos niños, que parte de niños no entendía.

Cargaba la comida que prepararía. Y llevaba de la mano a la niña malcriada que miraba con recelo a sus hermanos, el niño, llevaba como caballito a su hermana menor (si nació al ultimo), haciéndole bromas y reían muy divertidos, nunca entendería del porque estos se llevaban tan bien, tal vez eran celos, ya que su hermano le ponía mas atención a esa naranjita, que a ella. Prácticamente solo ellos dos eran hermanos, la rubia- naranja era ajena a ellos.

**Gondaime sama **Shizune entraba al despacho dándole los pergaminos a Tsunade, esta, que en un momento veía al horizonte los tomó, ya hacia mucho que no los veía, estos eran los rollos en los que supuestamente, Gaara guardaba el secreto de la Uchihara. Ya savia que se trataba del demonio Sojobo, o bueno, la mitad de su corazón, dándole vida a su tercer hijo, pero como siempre, por sus propios fines. Teniendo así a la mayor Tenju Kanae, al mediano Uchiha Madara y a la pequeña Uchihara Kanako, hermanos, pero que jamás se amaron, y no fueron amados por su padre. 

Pero algo no le había quedado claro, el porque, si toda la acción se concentraba en Kanoha, porque fueron divididos estos hermanos, primeramente en las aldeas del fuego (Uchiha), viento (Uchihara) y agua (Tenju).

Pero se quedaría con la duda, este pergamino estaba incompleto, si pudiera le pediría información al quinto Kazekage pero…

**Hokage sama, ya llego el sexto Kazekage **la rubia tomo su botella de sake y le dio un ultimo trago (esta mujer se conserva en alcohol), recibiendo al kage o mas bien a la kage.

**buenos días, espero que el pergamino le haya ayudado, ya que mi hermano… ** no podía continuar, el recuerdo de su ototo era muy doloroso, el destino de su hermano era sufrir, pero haber terminado de esa forma tal vez era lo mejor, aunque se haya pagado un gran precio por ello.

La rubia mayor la abraso de forma maternal, si esa familia había sufrido demasiado, pero lo de Gaara había sido lo peor, solo estaban sus ultimas palabras, y Temari se encargaría de ello, "proteger la aldea, las personas que ahora son importantes para mi". Se había convertido en la Kazekage, no por el hecho de que era la hija de uno y hermana de otro, sino que era la mas fuerte de Suna, después le seguía Kankuro y Baki, pero si de responsabilidad se hablaba era ella la mencionada, por voto unánime había quedado. Y aceptándolo con tristeza, pero con orgullo, ya que ella llevaría las palabras de su pequeño hermano.

**no pude encontrar nada que no sepamos, pero si es verdad lo que dijo en aquella ocasión, lo que le dijo a Gaara, entonces ella ha de haber reencarnado, y aun los Uchiha están con vida, pero son aun mas fuertes que antes ** se mordía el labio, y si la niña era "hija" de la sangre de su hermano, entonces, el clan seria renovado dando paso a una nueva generación de demonios-humanos, pero mas completos, mas puros.

**pero si eso ocurrió, en donde esta?... y que haremos en cuanto se nos presente, acaso… la… la asesinaremos?... ** no quería decirlo, pero a estas alturas ya no había opción. Si no mal recordaba, de la misma boca de la muchacha había escuchado "_a la persona que escogí como progenitor, morirá en cuanto nazca, ya que a ella se la habrá dado la confianza de llevar mi sangre, remplazando a la suya, en este caso ella será un demonio al igual que yo, pero uno completo, así que en cuanto me encuentre en su vientre recuperare mi esencia, pero a mi madre la desangrare… pero si la sangre de mi padre proviene de uno de mis ¨ hermanos¨, tiemblen, ya que Sojobo ha vuelto"._ Le daba escalofrío al recordar la forma en que lo dijo, una mirada amarillenta, dando un deje de ausencia a la niña que conocía, poniendo ente ella a una mujer que por todos lados derrochaba un sentimiento de muerte.

Agacho la cabeza, recordarla así no quería, ya que eran los motivos necesarios para que terminaran con su vida, en aquella ocasión se encontraban Naruto, Sai, Jaraya, Kakashi, Kankuro, Baki, ella y … Gaara.

A Tsunade solo se lo habían informado, pero eso le basto para que se pusiera en alerta, esto izo a las aldeas mas fuertes, y sus lazos se fortificaron, con gran pena la aldea de la niebla había quedado destruida, ya que la batalla final había sido en ese lugar. La gran batalla de Kanae y Kanako…

Guardaron silencio, ya que era ese día el aniversario de su fallecimiento: noviembre 2.

Un anbu, con una mascara de zorro (el de animalito, no el Zorro, con espada y todo eso) vigilaba los alrededores, era el mejor, bueno después del Kakashi claro, dando rondas ya que se les había informado que unos ninjas de la tierra estaban vigilando los movimientos de Kanoha, estos tipos si que eran rudos, esta misión era mas que una simple ronda, mientras los señuelos era el blanco fácil, el líder del anbu debía de llegar al jefe de estos ninjas y matarlo. Para que las ordenes ya no fueran ejecutadas, así de fácil, así de sencillo.

No tardo en escuchar el grito del principal líder, Kakashi ya había llegado, mientras tanto los demás ninjas daban batalla a los anbus que aparecieron de la nada, inmediatamente fue adonde su antiguo sensei se encontraba, cubriéndole la espalda, pero, como si de una persecución se tratara, una serie de ninjas de tierra aparecieron, disminuyendo considerablemente a sus camaradas, ante esto, el anbu de zorro se puso en posición a realizar una técnica, dando como aviso a los demás de que se marcharan lo mas rápido que pudieran.

Entre sus manos se formo una esfera de viento, convirtiéndose en energía **reseigan!!!!!** lanzándosela a los oponentes, dejando a su paso un simple orificio en la tierra, sin rastro alguno del enemigo.

**vaya, recuérdame ya no hacerte enojar** comento a sus espaldas del chico, mostrando su ojo alegre ante el, por otro lado el joven, se quito la mascara, y voltio a verlo.

** me debes un gran plato de ramen ** le sonrió pero a momento de que su tutor le dio la espalda este ensombreció su rostro, Naruto ya no era el mismo, en apariencia seguía siendo imperativo, respondón… pero eso era solo apariencia, en el fondo se había vuelto tan sombrío como ese instante.

**_ no pude ayudar a nadie…Sasuke, Sakura… Gaara. Las personas que fueron importantes ya no están conmigo_**de sus celestes ojos salieron lagrimas, tanto trabajo, tanto decir que devolvería a Sasuke, que rescataría a Gaara… que protegería a Sakura. Todo había sido mentira, ya que nunca las cumplió. Por ello ya no podía ser Hokage, no por el hecho de que era débil, no de hecho ya se lo había comentado la vieja Tsunade, pero como proteger aun pueblo, si no puede proteger a sus amigos.

Ya estaba entrando la noche, de hecho aun se podía ver el hermoso atardecer en el horizonte, ya habían llegado a casa, los niños corrían, casi todos, buscaban a su padre, prometió estar antes de su regreso, en el pasillo encontraron a Juugo, que lo había acompañado en la misión, si de eso vivían. Y si les pagaban bien.

**Tio Juugo, donde esta papa, tengo que decirle lo que Ren le izo a Naoro** le jalaba con su manita la manga de su camisa, este se encontraba sentado, bebiendo un poco de agua, pero otro jaloncito del lado contrario le advirtió de que Ren también tenia defensa.

**no es verdad tío no le creas, fue un accidente, que yo no provoque… ** y así discutieron, Karin había entrado a la cocina dejando en el sofá a Naoro, pero esta quería ver a su Oka-san.

Así que como pudo se levanto, y le mando una sonrisa a Juugo, que este solo se la respondió con un ademan de que se encargaba de la situación, ya que había notado un pequeña angustia en el rostro de la niña. Así que se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres, abrió lentamente la puerta, examinando la gran habitación que tenían, se encontraba hasta el fondo de la casa, le había costado un poco de trabajo para llegar, ya que le dolía un poco la pierna, por la caída al rio. Y en el lecho nupcial pudo visualizar a dos figuras. Una grande, con cuerpo fornido recostado en la cama, acariciando a su pareja, dándole pequeños besos en la espalda, una escena muy romántica, la otra figura bajo de el era mas pequeña, delgada, dejando ver su espalda, su cabello que le llagaba mas debajo de media espalda, que era sujetada por la mano del mayor, así dejando ver perfectamente el tatuaje de su sello, y gracias al gran ventanal que tenían en la alcoba, se metían los rayos de sol, reflejándose en su cabello rojo intenso y dando una sensación de calidez, el moreno sintió la presencia de la pequeña, pero no dejaba de hacer lo que le gustaba, en un leve susurro llamo a su pareja.

**...tenemos visitas** esto fue un ronroneo, así despertando a su amante, mostrando sus pupilas aguamarina, que le fascinaban, se incorporo un poco, sonriéndole a la niña. Esta más confiada fue hasta la cama de sus padres, siendo ayudada a subirse, si era bastante bajita, ambos la abrasaron dándole protección y la bienvenida, adoraba estar así con sus padres, se sentía por completo feliz. Unos pasitos se escucharon que se dirigían hacia ellos, y si dos pelotitas negras se colaron en la cama, haciendo que sus padres volvieran a quedar de nuevo acostados en esta. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que se hacían estas reuniones, ya que su padre se iba a las misiones y su Oka-san tenia largas temporadas de bella durmiente. Prácticamente habían sido criados por los amigos de su padre, pero ellos preferían llamarlos tíos. Ya que al verdadero nunca lo veían, pero les enviaba uno que otro presente.

Suigetsu apareció, viendo el lindo cuadro familiar, iba hacer un comentario pero el Sharingan del Uchiha lo paro **ehh, bueno la cena esta lista, vamos chicos, que el que llegue antes a la mesa recibirá doble postre… **inmediatamente los niños se habían ido al comedor, pero Ren seria la ganadora ya que Subaru cargaba a Naoro. El peliblanco lo siguió divertido, sabia que los "jefes" querían estar un rato a solas.

Ya en privacidad, Sasuke se posiciono encima de cuerpo más delgado, pero no llego a aplastarlo dándole un beso, tierno pero profundo:

**hoy va hacer luna llena… **

**... lo se **voltio para ver el atardecer, aun faltaba una hora. Pero este acto dejo expuesto su cuello, cosa que el Uchiha no desaprovecho, comenzando a besar, lamer y succionar. Al sentir esto, instintivamente hiso su cabeza hacia atrás sin apartar la mirada del horizonte, y sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar, a un color miel, mostrando su pupila en forma de cruz, acto seguido los serró, dejando escapar pequeños jadeos.

**saske… **lo dijo muy bajo solo el Uchiha lo escuchaba, enredaba sus dedos en el cabello azabache del otro, eso le gustaba, y el moreno lo sabia.

**si? **pregunto sin dejar de darle esas sensaciones.

**para…por favor **esto molesto al moreno, pero mejor era contenerse, bien valdría la pena, ya que los nuevos instintos que se formaban en su koi casi obligaban a que tuvieran sexo en las noches de luna llena, ya que si no lo hacían, el instinto de asesinato lo embriagaría, y en la casa estaban sus hijos, y era seguro de que no se dejaría controlar por ese lado.

Ya se había concentrado en contenerse, se incorporo ayudando a que también se incorporara el otro, acomodándole su yukata (no se si se llame así). Rodeo a ese cuerpo andrógeno por la cintura, y se dirigieron a la estancia, la cena ya estaba servida, los niños comían fruta y verdura, por una extraña razón les repugnaba comer carne. Pero muy por el contrario los tíos comían chuleta, pollo, pescado…, se sentaron en el centro de la mesa, haciendo ver su autoridad. Antes de que pudieran dar un bocado a su comida Karin interrumpió.

**y como te sientes… Gaara?** el chico la observo y le sonrió.

** Excelente… Karin **y finalizada la conversación cenaron todos en silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Marca de Traición_ Cuando la justicia no es el principio que mueve un acto. Cuando tampoco el mal justifica una voluntad.___

Los niños dormían, una gran aventura para los tíos cazarlos y llevarlos a dormir, cada quien se había encardo de uno Juugo-Naoro, Karin-Subaru y Suigetsu-Ren. Pero todo había salido bien, si que era ventajoso que aquella mansión fuera tan grande ya que los gritos, risas, insultos y demás cosas ya no se escucharan. En cuanto habían terminado de cenar los niños habían escapado en direcciones distintas, Naoro tenia la habilidad de su Oka-san, podía regenerarse de una forma casi inmediata, solo que ella podía controlarlo, los mayores suspiraron, pero por lo menos ya no se escondían en la recamara de sus padres, estos niños sabían que en las noches de luna llena era peligroso estar cerca de Oka-san, ya que en ocasiones anteriores habían visto una transformación de personalidad que les asusto demasiado, y solo papa podía controlar.

Mientras los tíos dormían junto a sus "sobrinos", en el otro lado de la mansión ocurría una escena repetitiva, pero no por ello menos esperada.

En la habitación nupcial Gaara se encontraba contra la pared, siendo acariciado por todo el cuerpo, de una forma calmada, las cosas le gustaban lentas y eso Sasuke respetaba, de hecho, en tiempo normal no era tan fácil que le permitiese meterle mano, y en estas ocasiones memorizaba la piel de terciopelo, que solo a el le era ofrecida. Recorría lentamente la cintura, dando pequeños escalofríos al menor, luego recorría con la yema de los dedos su espalda, esta se arqueaba, pegándose a su cuerpo, pero no era solo él el que tocaba, también el pelirrojo lo hacia, quitándole la camisa, recorriendo con roses el torso de este, recorriendo con su índice el kanji del moreno. Sasuke se sentía por completo bien, pequeños besos se depositaban por todo su pecho, llegando al cuello y regresando el recorrido. Si que era bajo, solo le llegaba al mentón, ante esta idea sonrió, tomo la cara del chico haciendo que lo mirase, y de su cabello quito un palillo que se lo sostenía, dejándolo suelto, le encantaba verlo así, toda la cabellera, lacia se escurría entre sus hombros contrastando con su piel. Lo miro con unos ojos llenos de amor atrayéndole y dándole un beso muy tierno.

Entre beso y caricia llegaron hasta la cama, recostándose, que dando el Uchiha encima del pelirrojo, de entre las sabanas se encontraba un tuvo con ungüento, necesario para el acto.

En un movimiento, las posiciones se invirtieron, dejando a Gaara encima, recorrió todo el cuerpo del moreno, basando, mordiendo y lamiendo, cosa que al ninja le agradaba, la luna comenzaba a colarse en la habitación. El chico se centraba en los sabores de esa piel, lo salada que era, le gustaba el sabor pasando así de su boca, cuello, pecho abdomen hasta su hombría… Sasuke se sentó un poco apoyando su espalda a la cabecera de la cama, ayudando a agarrar el cabello de la cara de Gaara, y así con pequeños roses de yemas de los dedos comenzó a tocarlo, el Uchiha se tensaba un poco, esas manos eran muy suaves, inconscientemente, Sasuke acercaba la cara del pelirrojo mas a su erección, rosando sus labios, poco a poco los abrió, sacando su lengua y rosándola con la punta de su pene, esto lo enloqueció, si iba lento, pero pareciera que lo quería torturar así. Dio un empujón, algo brusco, obligando a que toda su longitud se introdujera por completo en su boca. Ante esto el chico menor se molesto, pero solo podía acostumbrarse al sabor, y hacer lo que al otro le gustaba, así que comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, usando lengua y dientes, haciendo un poco de presión en la erección. Solo sentía como la mano le jalaba en momentos el cabello, y aumento la velocidad. Escuchaba los gemidos del moreno, y en momentos su nombre, estaba casi a punto de terminar en cuanto el mayor lo detuvo.

**..espera… **recobraba el aliento, lo atraía a su cuerpo, la luna alcanzo la cama, dándole a los dos cuerpos, una gran tensión se sintió en el cuerpo del de ojos agua marina, ya había comenzado, su estado de selo se había activado, comenzando a temblar, y agitarse, le dio una mirada al de la vista obscura, ya no tenia los ojos normales, sino que cambiaron a un miel profundo. En un repentino movimiento sus labios se unieron, se comían a besos, degustando la cavidad de cada uno, jugando con sus lenguas. Si Gaara en las noches de luna se descontrolaba, y para poder quitar todo es acumulo de energía era o teniendo sexo o matando, era extraño, pero esas sensaciones las sentía de la misma forma.

Sasuke, buscaba con una mano libre aquel ungüento, no quería lastimarle, desde que adquirió la habilidad de regenerarse, cada vez que lo hacían, pareciera que fuera la primera. Involuntariamente volvía a ser virgen, y las penetraciones le eran dolorosas, en un principio.

Encontró el tuvo, y lo abrió. Untando una cantidad en sus dedos, dándole el tuvo al pelirrojo. Besándole para que se relajara, esto ya no seria sorpresa, con cuidado posiciono ese cuerpo frente de el haciendo que separara las piernas, dejándolas a los lados de el, con cuidado dirigió a uno de sus dedos a la entrada, introduciéndolo poco a poco, esto le dolió, pero trato de aguantar, apretó los ojos al sentir que lo movía, no tardo mucho en introducir un segundo, y un tercero. Esa sensación de dolor iba desapareciendo, relajo su rostro un poco y entre abrió sus ojos ante el objeto que tenia en su mano, ese ungüento lo vertió en su palma, era resbaladizo, llevo su mano a al hombría del otro, y la envolvió, un suspiro salió de los labios del moreno, esa solución, no estaba fría, sino que le hacia sentir con mas ansias y sumado a esto los movimientos de la mano, que trataban de cubrir toda la longitud. Saco sus dedos, para poner su mano en la cadera del chico, este comprendió, con una mano se abría camino y con la otra tomaba la erección la dirigía a su entrada, introduciéndola poco a poco, dolía, pero el ungüento ayudaba a que la intromisión fuera rápida, apoyo sus manos en el pecho del mayor, para que de esta forma, quedara por completo montado en el, unos segundos pasaron, y comenzó el movimiento, Sasuke se volvía loco, esa estreches jamás se iba, apretaba sus caderas, quería mas rápido, pero el que llevaba el control no era él si no el pelirrojo.

Se mordía el labio inferior, poco a poco se iba sintiendo mucho mejor. Se iba acostumbrando y aumentando la velocidad, pero no era suficiente así que en un movimiento lo recostó en la cama, posicionándose nuevamente enzima, y de esta forma el marco el ritmo, siendo rápido y más fuerte.

Realmente lo estaba disfrutando, ya que las contracciones comenzaban, en cuanto le penetraba su pareja se contraía apretándole un poco, y se sumaba también que se movía al compás. Se aferraba a su espalda, mantenía los ojos serrados estos cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, ya el dolor había desaparecido tomando puro placer, le besaba con desesperación, no importaban las veces en que lo habían hecho, a cada instante le deseaba mas, acariciaba todo el cuerpo en especial su vientre, en el cual había mantenido a sus hijos. Recordarle en ese estado le encantaba.

Se separaron por falta de aire, un cosquilleo sentían, pronto llegaría el orgasmo. Incorporándose un poco, hasta llegar a una posición hincada y tomando las caderas del pelirrojo las levanto, por consiguiente Gaara abrió mas las piernas, las envestidas se hacían mucho más profundas y placenteras, arqueaba su espalda, su cabeza era la única que tocaba la cama, abriendo su boca para poder dar bocanadas de aire que se le iban en cada gemido.

Podía ver como ese cuerpo se retorcía y se le ocurrió una idea, comenzó a dar movimientos circulares. Esto tomo por sorpresa la otro que trato de reprimir un grito de placer pero no pudo, faltaba muy poco.

**... ha …ha …mirame… mmm… **fue mas una orden que una petición, a la cual accedió, con sus ojos entre abiertos miraba a esa mirada negra, que le deseaba tanto, sabia de sobra que el Uchiha le gustaba tener contacto visual cuando lo poseía. Un empujón mas y sintió como el liquido recorría su interior invadiéndole de un orgasmo que le corrió todo el cuerpo.

El moreno también había sentido esa sensación, pasó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, alzándolo, se acomodo de nueva cuenta en el respaldo de la cama poniendo al menor en su pecho, estaban cansados, sus respiraciones aun no se calmaban al igual que sus corazones, pero descansarían un poco, apenas había comenzado la noche y estaba mas que claro que no lo harían en una sola ocasión. Y esto lo savia el chico recostado en su pecho, normalmente lo hacían de tres a cinco veces. Cerró sus ojos, de esta forma se concentraba en escuchar su corazón, y esto calmaba su estado de celo.

Había sido un éxito la misión, solo quedaba de dar los papeleos, detalles y listo, seria todo. No aguantaba mas quería ir a descansar a su casa, tanto tiempo vivir en el mismo lugar ya era costumbre, pero después de lo ocurrido decidió cambiar de lugar.

**hey!!! Naruto como te va hombre?! **Couji lo había divisado desde lo lejos acercándose al rubio, y para variar… comiendo.

**hola Couji, bien, como estas tebayo?** trato de disimular su decaimiento, dándole una sonrisa.

**­los chicos y yo pensábamos en invitarte a comer mañana en la tarde, es tu día libre no? **

**si, estaría bien verlos** dada por terminada la conversación se dio media vuelta haciendo el ademan de despedida, y el de pelo café se la devolvió, cambiando su rostro alegre a uno de preocupación, solo las personas que realmente lo conocían sabían perfectamente el estado de animo del chico.

Metió la llave en la cerradura de su casa que desde hace 5 años se había convertido, entro en ella dejando sus zapatos en la entrada, se dirigió a la cocina saco su típica comida, Ramen, lo preparo y lo ceno, después de dejar los trastes en el lavadero se fue hacia su cuarto, se cambio de ropa, y como siempre lo hacia, tomaba la foto del quipo 7 y platicaba con sus compañeros.

** hola, ya regrese como lo prometí, espero que no me hayan extrañado tanto, jeje… Sakura se que te encuentras bien, quien seria capaz de vencerte, entiendo del porque te fuiste, eso era mas importante, y yo… **apretó la foto no podía seguir recordando lo ocurrido **jeje si me vieras en este momento de seguro me dirías que soy un dobe no? Sasuke. **

**vaya hasta que llegaste, te daba por muerto** una figura recargada en el marco de la puerta estaba observando y mirado la escena, todas las noches era lo mismo. En cuanto llegaba escuchaba su conversación. Era fastidioso ya que había ocasiones en que no le dejaba dormir.

**eso a ti que te importa, sal de mi habitación **

**huy pero que genio, solo te recuerdo que no me puedes hacer nada, mm, solo me preguntaba si también hablarías con tu… mapache **una sonrisa malvada se le dibujo en el rostro, mencionar al pelirrojo era tabú en esa casa, o en cualquier lugar en donde el rubio se encontraba. Solo pudo sentir una gran energía concentrarse en donde se encontraba el Kitsune, tomo su bastón y se fue a su habitación, este se había convertido en su pasatiempo, tal vez no podía salir de ese lugar ya que se encontraba con sellos especialmente hechos para el, pero que mas daba ya no veía, tal vez no había muerto, pero vivir de esta forma era peor. Después de ser un gran ninja, de ser buscado como enemigo, miembro del Akasuki.

**Itachi, deja de joderme** solo la sonrisa demedio lado se dibujo en el rostro del mayor, y se retiro del lugar. Realmente odiaba de ser el encargado de cuidar al traidor, ahora ya no era una amenaza, pero era su deber de tenerlo en ese lugar, era el único con suficiente poder para controlarlo. Dejo la foto en la mesa de noche y se metió en las sabanas. Quedando sumergido en una obscuridad profunda.

**_hoy es luna llena, mmm, muy buenos recuerdos… _**un zorro cautivo se encontraba acostado boca arriba, haciendo memoria de esa noche que tanto le alegraba, la noche en que fue liberado. El chico se había materializado, alcanzando a escuchar el comentario, odiaba que lo repitiera siempre que podía.

**ahora tu también vas a joderme la noche** estaba fastidiado, si no era Itachi era el zorro, ya ni siquiera podía dormir bien.

**_oh, de nuevo enojado, por favor solo te ice un favor, jamás te hubieras atrevido _**los puños de Naruto se apretaron, ante esto el bijuu sonrió, se voltio pegando su nariz a los barrotes que no le dejaban ir mas allá.

**_o si?!_**encajo una estaca, sabia perfectamente de la propuesta hecha por al rubio al pelirrojo. Las mejillas del chico se coloraron, al recordar la escena, pero no por ello su enojo había disminuido.

**que te importa estúpido zorro!! **estaba furioso como se atrevía a preguntar eso, jamás lo hubiera hecho sin el consentimiento del otro.

**déjame en paz, suficiente tengo con el idiota de Itachi para que tu también me estés fastidiando!! **

**_mmm, acaso no quieres verlo?_ ** esto congeló al rubio, si que era nuevo ese comentario. El zorro solo proyecto recuerdos en la cabeza de Naruto. Una lucha que había perdido el pelirrojo, se encontraba en desventaja, las proyecciones se veían como una película que se encontraba rebobinando. Hasta llegar al momento en que entraba a su antigua casa.

En lo que había captado ver era que lo atacaba, dañándolo gravemente **basta…** lo arrojaba a la cama y le arrancaba la ropa, aprovechándose de la situación en desventaja que tenia.

**BASTAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! ** se sacudió la cabeza, agarrándosela y arrodillándose, tratando de quitarse las imágenes proyectadas.

El zorro solo lo miraba con una expresión de satisfacción, recordar ese momento hacia desear en repetirlo, se lamia los labios en solo pensar eso.

**ha ha maldito zorro, como pudiste **lo miro con odio.

**_jaja… te recuerdo que… el que lo beso, toco… fue tu cuerpo_** desapareció el zorro dejando al muchacho en estado de shock, el maldito tenia razón, de una u otra forma había sido su cuerpo, y no lo había evitado.

Se sintió asqueroso, de esto se había enterado después de la desaparición del pelirrojo y de entre sus sueños vio las escenas, no tan claras como en esta ocasión. Despertó sudando, entro al baño rápidamente a mojarse el rostro, se miro al espejo, la voz de Gaara no se borraba de su cabeza, las suplicas que le había dado, esa mirada… sabia que nunca lo volvería a ver. De su botiquín saco unas pastillas que últimamente le ayudaban a dormir. Tomo un pequeño puño mascándolas, dando la espalda al espejo reflejando una marca muy profunda, que ni si quera el Kiuuby pudo borrar. Se dirigió a su cuarto dejándose caer a la cama, quedando dormido en un instante.

**ya llegue!!! **se anunciaba un albino al entrar a su hogar, escucho unos pasitos los cuales sabia de quien eran.

**pápa!!! **un niño de nomas de 5 años se abalanzó dándole un fuerte abrazo sabia de las misiones peligrosas que tenia su padre, pero aun siempre lo esperaba, una mujer salió de la habitación de donde estaban ella y el niño.

**muchas gracias Kurenai… ** la morena le sonrió, nuevamente entro a la habitación sacando a su hijo, el de ella y Asuma, era un poco mayor que el de Kakashi, le dio un beso al menor y se fue, era un placer ayudarle, además sus hijos se llevaban bien.

** pápa, vamos a cenar **

**como que a cenar?!, ya tenias que irte a dormir desde hace dos horas… **

**si, pero tu siempre me arropas por eso no duermo… tu tienes la culpa, para que me acostumbras!!!** Hatake suspiraba, pero tenia razón, así que lo cargo y llevo a la habitación, después llevo algo de comida ya que por la insistencia de su hijo de que cenara, se acostó a un lado y el pequeño se acurruco a su lado, durmiendo se en el instante. Después de terminar lo que tenia en el plato se acomodo abrazando a su hijo, era todo lo que tenia, y agradecía por eso ya no estaba solo.

**Sakura ya duerme, mañana van a venir por ti muy temprano… **le decía Ikari desde la puerta de su habitación, pero la pelirrosa no le hacia caso, seguía revisando los papeles de los trillizos, suspirando una y otra vez, recordando lo que le dijo Sasuke, al darle los resultados de sangre.

**_"todos son mis hijos, no se te olvide…"_** entre sus manos estaban los análisis de uno de ellos, el cual no correspondían los resultados como debían de ser, se restregó los ojos.

**si se supone que son hermanos… deben de ser iguales** bostezó, y sintió que era jalada con toda y silla.

**Ikari san!!!!! **

**te dije que te fueras a dormir, sino como los vas a ver?, debes de estar al 100, mas con él… ** se refería a Sasuke, si bien todos los Uchihas varones eran exigentes, mas los hijos del líder de todos. La aventó a la cama y le serró la puerta. La otra suspiro, parecieran hermanas, sonrió pero tenia razón, se estiro dando un gran bostezo, se cambio de ropa para dormir, sus cosas ya estaban puestas para el viaje. No savia el camino a casa del Uchiha, por ello iban por ella, en muy pocas ocasiones fue en persona Sasuke, solamente cuando se enteraron del estado de Gaara y el otro fue por un ataque que sufrió Juugo, nunca supo que fue lo que lo ataco.

En la gran habitación se podían escuchar las reparaciones agitadas de esos amantes, realmente se fue una larga temporada, no sin antes dejarlo en un estado de "coma", era la única forma en la que habían encontrado que estuviera "quieto", mientras que él estaba fuera. El cuerpo mas pequeño que unos momentos se encontraba arriba se dejo caer en la cama boca bajo, estaba exhausto, tanto poder que tenían que podían repetir sin numero de veces, pero aun eran mortales, el cuerpo llegaba a su limite. El moreno se posiciono arriba del menor, tomando una cobija para cubrirse, ambos estaban bañados en sudor, pero no les importaba, se apoyo en la espalda del pelirrojo y enlazo sus manos, Gaara ya se había dormido, mientras que él se quedaba meditando y viendo las argollas que en ese instante la luna iluminaba, en la misión que realizo se encontró a Kabuto, pero así como se vieron pasaron de largo. Lo que le pagaron había sido suficiente como para no trabajar en seis meses, así que podía darse unas vacaciones. Gaara también iba a sus misiones, pero esas eran las más peligrosas, de rango S. inclusive, no era necesaria su participación, pero no le dejaba solo ya que Akasuki aun lo perseguía, y tomarían ventaja de cualquier situación. Hundió su cabeza en la cabellera del otro quedando dormido por el aroma que le despedía el pelirrojo y él. Manzana y canela…

En una habitación al otro lado de la mansión (si ganan tan bien que tienen una mansión ¬w¬) una pequeña despertaba agitadamente, nuevamente tenia esas pesadillas.

**estas bien Naoro?** pregunto Juugo a la pequeña **de nuevo "ese" sueño…** la niña afirmo con la cabeza, su "tío" la abrazo consolándola, las pesadillas que ella tenia si que eran horribles, pero sus hermanos no las tenían, lo había comentado con Sasuke y Gaara a lo cual uno llego a la conclusión de que fueran los hechos de Kanako o simplemente eran solo sueños. Ande recordar que la sangre que corre por sus venas también perteneció a Sojobo. La tranquilizó y volvieron a dormir, ella aferrada a su brazo.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 La Esencia de la Felicidad** _un que sonría no quiere decir que lo he aceptado _

El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte, regalando su luz a todo ser vivo, unos iban a dormir, otros despertaban, se mostraba que seria un día muy largo, pero muy claro. En una casa de cierto albino un niño corría preparando sus cosas, no era su hora de despertar, pero una promesa que le fue hecha lo traía muy excitado (emocionado he ¬¬), estaba cambiado y subió a la cama donde su padre aun descansaba. Se paro en la misma y se dejo caer en su padre.

**PÁPA PÁPA DESPIERTA SE HACE TARDE PÁPA!!! (huy suena como italiano wii)** se movía de tal forma para que el albino despertara, pero la impresión del mayor fue de susto.

**QUE PASA!!! **

**pápa, prometiste que hoy me enseñarías a ser ninja, vístete que se va a se tarde…** le jalaba las cobijas, si que el niño había heredado su memoria y su "puntualidad", aun no había dormido lo suficiente, se paro bostezando, y se metió a la ducha, no rompería esa promesa un que no hubiese dormido en una semana, se cambio rápido y salieron al lugar de entrenamiento (donde estrenaba al equipo 7 n.n). Su hijo era muy parecido a él, cabello blanco algo mas chino (luego les paso el dibu n.n), piel blanca, ojos negros en vez de grises.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar Kakashi comenzó a explicarle todo lo teórico, y a todo niño cuando se les explica algo no se quedan quietos… se entretenía con la mosca, se acostaba en el pasto, se escondía cuando le daba la espalda, hacia que lo correteara, y apenas eran las 7 am.

Los sirvientes de la mansión Uchiha ya se encontraban haciendo sus respectivas tareas (que pensaban que ellos hacían el quehacer ja ja ja ¬¬), en una de las habitaciones se encontraba Juugo terminando de vestirse, a él le tocaría traer a esa mujer, Naoro lo veía sujetando su peluche, el muchacho la vio y le sonrió.

**no tardo** la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla y acto seguido este desapareció en una nube de humo. Salió de la habitación, aun traía su pijama y se fue al jardín aun estaba un poco obscuro, pero a ella le gustaba ver el amanecer, otro cuerpecito se le unió a esperar el sol.

**como sigue tu pie? **

**bien no te preocupes Su…** sonreía la pequeña, siempre su hermano estaba al pendiente de ella, era sobre protector, a pesar de su edad. Miraron al horizonte y el espectáculo se dio, la carita de la peli naranja era de felicidad, en ocasiones anteriores había invitado a su hermana, pero ella nunca iba, dormía demasiado, su hermano en cambio hacia el esfuerzo.

Veían como el sol iluminaba su jardín que era inmenso, contando con su propio arrollo, y arboles de Sakura y Jacaranda (amo estos dos arboles nun), y cuando era primavera daban colores de rosa y violeta a todo el lugar, se veía hermoso, además de que sus ramas se prestaban bastante para que pudieran subir, también tenían una sección de pura arena, acomodado de tal forma que parecieran budistas, en el centro de esta estaba una estatua de una mujer, en posición de loto y en forma de rezo. Hoy era un día especial, comenzaría su entrenamiento para que pudieran defenderse, además se los iba a impartir su padre, estaban emocionados, uno de los sirvientes le dijo que pronto estaría el desayuno y que seria mejor que se cambiaran, asintieron y fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Al otro lado de la casa, en la bañera estaban un pelirrojo y moreno, este último estaba haciendo bañado por el otro, esos detalles eran muy relajantes, Gaara se encontraba atrás de él pasándole el jabón, se encontraba hincado mientras que el otro estaba sentado, disfrutando de las caricias que le daba, pasando por su pecho, espalda, brazos, abdomen (y mas allá je je OuO) después se encontraba rasurándole con mucho cuidado (ya que usaba una navaja de barbero), como había extrañado eso, y lo mejor era que el pelirrojo había sido de la iniciativa.

Ya habiendo terminado su aseo (no voy a describir todo) salieron, a él le gustaba vestirlo (saske), así que lo sentó en la cama y comenzó a secarlo con una toalla pequeña (¬n¬ nada menso).

Naruto despertó de una forma perezosa, se supondría que las pastillas lo mantendrían dormido hasta en la tarde pero no había sido así, se levanto y fue al baño, en cuanto abrió el grifo de la regadera noto que sus manos traían sangre.

**no… ** inmediatamente corrió hacia la habitación del Uchiha, pensaba que si tomaba suficientes píldoras Kiuuby no tendría la fuerza de salir, pero ya no fue tan efectiva como las últimas veces, entro en el cuarto, pero aun el moreno estaba dormido… sin una marca de haber sido atacado. No se podría decir que estaba aliviado, pero eso quería decir que el demonio había salido a la aldea, pero que habría sido lo que ataco?. Decidió darse un baño rápido y salir a investigar.

**Nataku, donde estas, deja de esconderte!!!** si que tenia una habilidad innata del escape su hijo, pero no le gustaba que se escondiera de él. Así que no tuvo otra opción que invocar a sus perros e indicarles que buscaran a su niño, solo se quedo recargado aun árbol, no tardarían en encontrarlo.

Toco su vientre recordando la gran sorpresa que se llevo, bueno todo el mundo, ya que la Hokage lo examino, no savia que de eso hablaba Obito… si tan solo ese Uchiha no lo hubiera "entretenido", hubiera podido evitar ese suceso (Kanako, Naruto y Gaara). Pero ya había pasado, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

**Kakashi aquí esta tu mocoso… **

**cállate Pakkun!!!! Bull bájame** pero el perrote no le hacia caso, el albino llego hasta ellos.

**eso es trampa pápa…** el niño estaba molesto, era hábil en cambiar las situaciones pero en esta ocasión Hatake no caería.

**gracias chicos yo me encargo de lo demás** los animales asintieron y en una nube de humo desaparecieron dejando caer a propósito al niño.

**Nataku… porque te escondes, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso…** el niño bajo la cabeza, era verdad que el peliblanco le había prohibido que jugara de esa forma, y mucho mas en aéreas extensas como esas, le había explicado que tenia miedo de perderlo, pero lo que no entendía era porque sentía ese temor, su padre lo abrazo y cargo.

**bien, sigamos entrenando **

Sakura ya se encontraba lista para el viaje, solo estaba desayunando con la Uchiha. Tocaron a la puerta ya era hora de irse, la morena fue la que abrió encontrándose con Juugo.

**hola, gustas pasar** le sonrió.

**no gracias solo vengo por Haruno san** era muy propio ese muchacho, y para ser honesta a la morena le atraía un poco, demasiado serio, enorme. Era un encanto, la pelirrosa salió con su maleta dándole un beso en la mejilla a la otra.

**regreso en unos días… no traigas hombres a la casa jajaja **

**Sakura!!!!** la morena se puso roja ante el comentario, por lo general le seguía el juego, pero frente a él le daba… vergüenza. El mayor solo sonrió un poco y en una nube de humo desaparecieron los dos.

En unos segundos se encontraban en la gran mansión, no importaba cuantas veces estuviera en aquel lugar siempre le sorprendía, en especial el abanico Tenju o Uchiwa, el cual estaba en la gran estancia de esa casota. Pudo divisar enseguida a los niños que se encontraban desayunando, Naoro fue la primera en verla, así que corrió para saludarla.

**Sakura san, ya llego** le dio un abrazo, y luego fue con Juugo. Detrás de la niña venia el varón, el que debería de ser el heredero principal de toda la dinastía Uchiha, además de que fue el primogénito.

**buen día Sakura san** era un niño muy respetuoso y amable, la chica le acaricio el cabello saludando lo de igual forma, la única que no fue a saludarla era Ren, suspiro cansada, siempre había sido así de celosa con su hermano y con su padre, la niña sabia que a ella le atraía desde hace mucho Sasuke, y que aun lo hacia, por ese motivo le caía mal.

La morena se quedo en el comedor terminando su desayuno, pero en cuanto se sentó la pelirrosa se retiro del lugar, no sin antes mandarle una mirada amenazante.

**que es lo que les harás hoy…** de la nada salió Suigetsu espantando a la mujer.

**jaja eres igual que Karin** a la chica le molesto el comentario, estar con esa pelirrosa le crispaba lo nervios (de acuerdo con la portada del manga 356 es rosa mexicano al igual que los ojos oka n-n), era igual de aprensiva que ella, y lo peor de todo era que también le atraía el moreno, aun con hijos. De la cocina salió Karin ambas se vieron y una corriente eléctrica salió de sus ojos (como cuando se veían Naruto y Sasuke XD).

Una voz que ambas reconocieron de inmediato les atrajo la atención, de inmediato se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía, la estancia.

**baa, porque Sasuke se queda con todas…** Suigetsu se molesto, no había podido hacer nada con las dos ya que estaban detrás del moreno babeando, Juugo solo se limito a tomar su te.

En las sala estaba el cotizado (jajaja) hablando con sus hijos, sintió la presencia de las dos mujeres en el lugar y levanto el rostro.

**ha…Sakura ya llegaste…** como el solo lo sabe decir, sin emoción.

**he, si, Sasuke kun** se sonrojo un poco, al estar a su lado aun le hacia temblar las piernas, Karin se adelanto tomando la tención del moreno, y guiándolo a la cocina para que desayunara (junto a ella). Pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando vio a Gaara, Ren le estaba dando de comer en la boca, cosa que le gustaba al pelirrojo, de inmediato el moreno se les unió al juego. Las dos chicas suspiraron, pero la niña estaba contenta, también sabia a la perfección que a su "tía" también le atraía, pero no por el hecho de que a ella la conociera mas le dejaría que se le acercara con segundas intenciones a su padre. Mientras que los otros hermanos estaban jugando en el jardín.

Por lo que podía ver la aldea estaba bien, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba, desde el acuerdo que habían hecho, el zorro había tomado libertades como para que este tuviera amnesia, nadie sabia en la aldea, no lo había querido decir, decidió que era mejor salir de la aldea por lo menos un rato, en su trayecto a las afueras del lugar no pudo evitar pasar por la antigua aldea Uchiha. No supo el porque pero entro al lugar, viendo las casas abandonadas y testigo de la masacre, se detuvo en el lugar donde Sasuke vivió su infancia, entro, todo tenia polvo, se veía que en la estancia de los aldeanos de Suna nadie ocupo esa casa, estaba recreando lo que el moreno vivió, cuando llegaba de la escuela, su madre lo recibiría, su padre que pudiera ser que leyera el periódico en el gran sillón de la sala, Itachi que estuviera entrenando con los artefactos que estaban en el jardín. Si, tal vez su amigo tuviera ese recuerdo grato, sonrió un poco. Su curiosidad comenzó a invadirlo, así que reviso cada cuarto, hasta encontrar el que le pertenecía al oji negro. Pero este extrañamente se veía diferente, no sabia el porque, pero no se sentía tan frio como los demás. No supo porque pero se recoso en la cama… un aroma despidió esta que de inmediato reconoció el rubio.

**huele a manzana… ** se quedo un rato viendo al techo, esa cama era muy cómoda, comenzó a recorrer el cuarto con la vista hasta que se topo con una foto familiar, en la mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama, se sentó y la tomo quitando el polvo a cumulado, ahí estaba el padre, madre hermano y el mismo Sasuke, este se veía muy chico, estaba muy feliz.

**... _una familia… "!!tu no sabes nada de mi, nunca has tenido nada!!"_**recordó la pelea en el valle del fin. Un muy mal recuerdo, se paro y se dispuso a salir, pero un tintineo de luz hiso que parara, tirado en el piso estaba su collar, el que le había dado Tsunade, estaba sorprendido, que hacia ahí?. Lo tomo y lo miro por un segundo, ese collar se lo había dado a Gaara.

Entonces comprendió **él… de seguro se escondió aquí…** volvió a mirar el cuarto, ahora con mas detenimiento, el olor de la cama, tal vez durmió un poco en ella. También pudo encontrar una cobija, que era de él (Naruto), tenía aun manchas de sangre, a pesar de esos años se veían frescas, después de lo ocurrido en su antiguo departamento, no supo más del pelirrojo.

**_ Que te pasa… te volvió la esperanza de volver a verlo?... jajaja _**el zorro abarco la mente de chico, este se enfureció.

**déjame en paz… **

**_oh vamos jamás te perdonara… lo traicionaste _**

****

**YO NO LO TRAICIONE!!! **

**_mmm, eso es algo que él no sabe… pero lo disfrutaste. Y deseas repetirlo _**y se desvaneció, estaba harto de que siempre lo mortificara de esa forma, lo odiaba completamente.

**perfecto, están en perfecto estado… ** Sakura estaba terminando de revisar a los pequeños, estos ya no fueron tan latosos como las otras veces ya que tenían el entrenamiento con su padre.

**bien, ahora la vacuna, quien quiere ser el prim…ero** había sacado las inyecciones dándoles la espalda, cosa que aprovecharon los niños en correr.

**vaya, todo iba bien… ** comento Suigetsu, la chica suspiro cansada, no importaba que promesa o premio les dieran, a ningún niño le gustaba que lo inyectaran. Detrás del sillón salió Ren, alzando la manga de su playera.

**oh con que tu eres la valiente… **

**no, pero si accedo te iras mas rápido** si que su carácter era grosero, y demasiado directo (era la que mas se parecía a Sasuke), eso a Haruno le dolió, pero solo se limito a inyectarla y buscar a los otros.

Mientras que Sasuke se encontraba sentado en al jardín, debajo de un árbol, viendo como sus hijos se escondían para que no los encontraran, a excepción de Ren, que se fue con Gaara. Solo los veía… pareciese que la niña se quejaba de que le dolía el piquete, y le enseñaba donde había sido, solo el pelirrojo le sonreía.

**bonita escena no?** Juugo estaba parado a un lado de él, no quería ser cómplice de esconder a los niños, cosa que Suigetsu no pudo evitar, solo se veía que en cuanto pasaba la pelirrosa este la distraía.

** si… **

**te tengo!!!! **

**kyaaaaaaaaa** por fin había atrapado a la peli naranja, dándole la inyección rápidamente, solo faltaba el moreno, y pudo divisarlo corriendo hacia el jardín, fue tras él tomándolo de sorpresa y también inyectándolo, solo que le toco en la pompa (a sus hermanas fueron en los brazos).

**auch!** pero al ser el hombre se aguanto, dando gala de que no le había dolido, mientras que a sus dos hermanas le salían lagrimitas de los ojos.

**bien!!, Sasuke kun hoy va a empezar sus entrenamientos verdad…? **

**si… por que? **

**bueno, me gustaría ver como es que reaccionan ante este medicamento en la practica, así que, iría con ustedes** se sonrojo un poco.

**... esta bien **esto alegro a la Haruno, uno pasos que se suponían estaban corriendo llegaron hasta donde todos.

**queeeeeeee???!!!!, Gaara, vas a dejar que vaya sola con Sasuke? **

**pero no va sola con Saske, los niños van también** lo miro extrañado, Karin estaba furiosa.

**entonces yo también voy **

**no puedes Karin, es un entrenamiento exclusivo para los niños, y Sakura es la doctora, solo es cuestión profesional, no Sakura? **intervino Suigetsu, no era bueno hablarle de esa forma a Gaara, y no era por el hecho de que este se cobrara, no, sino era que la mirada del moreno había cambiado de una pasiva a una un poco agresiva. Mientras que Gaara solo la seguía mirando (Karin estaba aun lado de él), pero una mirada furiosa las veía a las dos, y era de cierta niña morenilla que no le agradaba que estuvieran esas dos. La mano de su Oka san se poso en su cabeza, haciendo que le mirara, una tierna sonrisa le dijo que no tenia por que enojarse así. Ante gesto se sonrojo un poco y se calmo.

**Kurenai hola!!! **

**ah hola Gai, que haces por aquí?** el moreno desde que se había enterado de lo que le paso a Kakashi no se separaba de él, solo en las misiones, ya que el albino era un anbu, y el aun no llegaba a ese grado.

**estaba buscando a Kakashi, pero no esta en su casa, tu no sabrás donde se encuentra? **

**mmm, no estoy segura, pero ayer Nataku chan me comento que hoy seria su primer día de entrenamiento… **

**enserio? Guau… entonces lo esta entrenando no sabrás en donde? **

**si, donde él entrenaba al equipo siete…** de inmediato se puso en marcha, agradeciendo a la morena por la información.

En el lugar de entrenamiento, ambos albinos se encontraban en la hora de su descanso, el niño estaba corriendo por todos lados, mientras que el Hatake estaba recostado en el pasto viendo el cielo. Ya eran las 10 am, así que el sol estaba agradable, no traía su ropa de Junnin, sino una mas rejalada, unos pantalones cortos, sandalias, una camisa pegada sin mangas y su típica mascara. No era muy normal en el vestirse de esa forma, pero ese día iba a ser calor. Serró sus ojos disfrutando del viento, pero su hijo, se sentó en su estomago sacándole el aire.

**ahh!! **

**oye pápa, porque no has buscado a alguien que este contigo?** esa pregunta le sorprendió al albino.

**porque me preguntas eso?... **

**bueno, he visto, que en las familias de la aldea, siempre hay dos adultos y sus hijos, bueno a excepción de Yasha, su papa se murió** se refería al hijo de asuma **… mi papa murió?** saco la conclusión ya que su conocimiento era ese, si un adulto criaba a un niño, quería decir que uno de los padres falleció, además sabia que su Pápa lo había traído al mundo, que tenia ese don muy raro. El albino no pudo contestar la pregunta, ya que no savia la respuesta.

**no lo se…** lo atrajo a su pecho.

**si esta vivo, crees que me reconozca? **

** no lo creo, nunca te ha visto **

**mmm, dime como era, para así yo reconocerlo** dijo mas animado, el albino mayor paso su mano por la mejilla de su hijo e hiso memoria.

**bueno… cabellera negra, ojos negros, era mas alto que yo al igual que tenia mas cuerpo jeje… muy seguro de si mismo** le sonrió, ambos se habían sentado en el pasto.

**hey como están!!!** de los matorrales salió Gai, lo vieron, a lo cual el niño lo relaciono con la descripción de hace un momento, se paro y corrió con los brazos abiertos hacia Maito.

**papaaaaaaa **Kakashi solo se fue de espaldas, reaccionando después.

**ese no ess!!!!** (hay que lindo niño nn), el moreno no entendió lo que había pasado, solo recibió al niño con los brazos abiertos, se parecía mucho a Kakashi, solo que con los ojos negros.

** pero que fue eso Nataku chan? **

**jeje, nada, solo que te confundí de persona** sonrió el niño, había escuchado lo que su pápa dijo. El oji gris se les acerco poco tiempo después.

**Gai que haces aquí?** tomo a su hijo en brazos, ya que el moreno traía una bolsa.

**pues como me entere que empezarían los entrenamientos de Nataku, pensé que tendrían hambre así que les traje esto** les extendió la bolsa que el niño agarro, abriéndola y encontrando tres almuerzos.

**son tres… **comento Kakashi.

**claro, decidí acompañarlos y ayudarte con él** una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en su rostro.

**Se invito solo…** susurro el niño, y el mayor solo afirmo. No tenían alumnos por entrenar, a Kakashi solo había entrenado uno solo, y los que le siguieron no abarcaban sus expectativas, en cambio Gai había decidido no tener por el momento alumnos, con el pretexto de que se encontraba algo indispuesto, a si que los niños Chūnin se los pasaba a Neji, Teten y Lee.

Se sentaron a disfrutar el almuerzo, el moreno estaba atento a lo que hacia el albino, tanta curiosidad de verle la cara, pero siempre por x circunstancia no podía, y ahora pareciera que ese seria el día en que lo viera a la perfección, la mano de Kakashi se poso sobre su mascara bajándola poco a poco, casi estaba por llegar a destapar lo que era la nariz pero el niño sele puso enfrente, junto con su plato.

**Gai san que es esto? **

**QUE?! **

**esto, no lo había visto antes ** señalaba su plato, a lo cual Gai se descoloco.

**he, es una pasta, con verduras y puerco **

**mmm, como se hace… **

**he, no se como lo hagan **

**como?, compra las cosas sin saber que es lo que contiene, a de saber que eso esta mal, siempre debe de saber que es lo que se lleva a la boca, una vez yo me encontré…** no se quitaba de encima, y no le dejaba ver, además de que cuando hablaba le gustaba que le pusieran atención. Kakashi terminó su comida muy a gusto y volvió a ponerse su mascara, y en cuanto el niño termino de hablar se fue a sentar, comiéndose el desayuno no muy a gusto, el pobre de Gai solo vio el plato vacio y a Kakashi nuevamente con su mascara.

**"no puede ser"** pensó. Kakashi lo miro, ya que le pareció escuchar un susurro, pero pareciera que al moreno le hubieran quitado lo que mas apreciaba, ya que se veía con un aura muy acongojada, una gotita se le hiso en la cien.

**"ahora que le pasa?" **una figura estaba recargada en uno de los arboles, a lo lejos, pero no lo suficiente como para ver lo que ocurría, cruzó los brazos en señal de enfado, ya que sabia a la perfección que Maito tenia un gran interés en el albino, y no era para tener un enfrentamiento, pero sonrió ya que sabia que los dos albinos le pertenecían.

Por fin había salido de la aldea, su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, porque precisamente el collar estaba en la habitación de Sasuke, porque su cobija estaba en el cuarto aun con la sangre aparente mente fresca y lo mas importante (para él) la cama olía a manzana (esencia del pelirrojo). Sin querer topo con alguien.

** he lo siento…** dio una reverencia.

**no te preocupes, se ve que tienes cosas que resolver **sonrió, con la persona que había chocado, era alta, piel blanca, ojos negros, cabello corto y negro, bastante alto (como 190 XD), vestía de negro, pareciera un ninja, ya que llevaba kunais, shurikens y todo eso…

**disculpe de donde es?, ya que no trae insignia… **

**oh, no la perdí hace mucho tiempo… pero soy de Kanoha** el rubio abrió los ojos, nunca lo había visto en la aldea antes.

**disculpe pero jamás lo había visto **

**no, yo tampoco te conozco, de hecho he estado muchos años fuera, no creo que me recuerden** sonrió. **me llamo Obito y tu?**

**Naruto, mucho gusto tebayo **

**mmm, Naruto, espero que seamos buenos amigos** le extendió la mano a lo cual el otro agarro con una sonrisa, era bueno ver caras nuevas, dejo que se marchara en dirección a la hoja, y el prosiguió en su investigación (ya la recordó).


	4. Chapter 4

**4 Un traidor entre nosotros… un traidor que se va "**_El amor es una cuestión de oportunidad, de nada sirve encontrar a la persona idónea demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde…"_

Era suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, así que decidieron regresar a la aldea, además de que Nataku quería ir a ver a Yasha, para jugar con él y presumirle lo que aprendió, aun que no era gran cosa.

En cuanto llegaron se dirigieron a casa de Kurenai dejando ahí a Nataku, ahora estaban solos, era un momento que no desaprovecharía el moreno.

**he, no tienes nada planeado verdad?** solo el albino negó con la cabeza **bueno entonces que te parece si damos una vuelta, yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer…** el albino solo lo miro y lo señalo.

**tu pagas la comida…** nuevamente comería gratis, era extraño, pero desde hace unos años, se comportaba de una forma muy amigable, raro en él, tal vez fuera porque le agradaba su hijo, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de que él no pagara nada.

**que!!!, pero si lleve el desayuno… **

**si, pero eso fue por tu cuenta… **

**... esta bien **se venció, Iruka estaba pasando por ahí y los saludo acercándose a ellos.

**hola Kakashi!!!… Gai ** lo miro molesto.

**Iruka… ** contesto secada mente, no sabia porque pero estos tenían una rivalidad algo extraña.

**hola Iruka que pasa?** saludo alegremente el albino, a lo cual el moreno de la coleta le sonrió.

**pues no ha pasado mucho, solo quería felicitarte por el éxito de la misión… **

**he, gracias, pero no fui el único, si no que también los demás, en especial a Naruto que nos protegió bastante bien ** no quería que le dieran todo el crédito.

**pero tu fuiste quien llego hasta el líder… y como esta Nataku chan?** seguía reteniéndolo en la conversación, el moreno comenzaba a molestarse (Gai).

**el esta con Kurenai, me pidió que lo dejáramos ahí, ya que quería estar con Yasha chan… **

**bueno no queremos entretenerte así que nos vamos Iruka** corto la conversación y se llevo al albino de ahí. No tuvo tiempo de impedir su partida ya que Konohamaru pasó a un lado de él y lo detuvo, tenia preguntas que hacerle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**oye ya puedes soltarme no me voy a ir je…** el moreno lo había tomado por el brazo y ya habían recorrido gran parte de la aldea. Se sonrojo un poco por la actitud tomada, y lo soltó.

** desde cuando se llevan así tu e Iruka, parecieran que están en rivalidad constante, que… acaso hay alguien que les interese?** lo miro de forma picarona, ya que el moreno se puso mas rojo, era evidente ya que ellos en su vida se habían peleado.

**hey, tengo razón, quien es?... le conozco? **

ese Kakashi si que no era nada tonto, y para evitar que se diera cuenta siempre inventaba cualquier escusa, pero ahora no se le ocurría nada.

**oh vamos dime… yo te guardo el secreto, es mas te ayudo a que le ganes a Iruka jaja** si fuera así de fácil…

**oiga Kakashi sensei…**lo había salvado la rubia de Ino.

**Ino que sucede? **

**no nada, solo que couji invito a Naruto a pasar la tarde con nosotros pero no lo encontramos, fuimos a su casa y no estaba, lo buscamos por la aldea y nadie lo ha visto, por eso me preguntaba si usted sabría donde esta…** eso le preocupo al albino, aun no sabían si Akasuki estaba ya en condiciones de cazarlos, por la perdida de integrantes les tomaría bastante realiniarse, opto por irse con los chicos a buscar al rubio, cosa que también el moreno se unió, su tarde ya se había echado a perder. Pero trataría de recuperar un poco.

Había recorrido bastante, ya ni siquiera sabia si aun estaba cerca de la aldea de la hoja, pero quería saber de donde provenía la sangre que había estado de sus manos. Pero nada, y no le preguntaría al zorro. Llego hasta una laguna en donde nadaba una mujer de cabellera azul, de inmediato se fue del lugar, no quería que esta lo descubriera y lo acusara de pervertido.

**_suficiente tuve con Jaraiya…_** y salió del lugar sigilosamente. La mujer había sentido la presencia del chico, pero no hiso nada, ya que no estaba en condiciones, salió de su baño y se vistió poniéndose su capa negra de nubes rojas… Akasuki, había ido a investigar como se encontraba el Kiuuby, y su portador, ahora ya lo savia, así que se desvaneció en la negrura del bosque para avisar a Payne.

** de esta forma se agarra la kunai, y así debe de lanzarse… en cambio la Shurinken es de esta forma** todos los niños estaba atentos y agarrando las armas, familiarizándose con lo mas básico, ahora eran ellos los que lanzaban los objetos, el que tenia la habilidad innata era el varón, la aplicada era Ren y la que no le salían las cosas era Naoro. Era la que necesitaba mas trabajo, pero claro esta era el primer día, luego mejoraría. Mientras que la pelirrosa tomaba notas de sus avances, esa "medicina" estaba resultando bien, era una vacuna que les puso para evitar que el sello de Orochimaru lo heredaran, no se veía, pero no estaba mas en ponerse alerta. En momentos se le quedaba viendo al moreno, pero unas kunais accidentales, por parte de Ren hacia que regresara a la realidad, si esa niña aprendiera a la perfección como usarla estaría en perfectos problemas, esto le hiso temblar, de seguro la usaría de tiro al blanco. 

Estaba en un lugar muy escondido, pero perfecto para el entrenamiento ya que era extenso, con arboles. Además de arboles que se prestaban para que los saltaran, era perfecto, como era que lo había encontrado, no lo sabia. Los niños practicaban mientras que el moreno se fue a sentar a un lado de la chica.

**Sasuke kun… me preguntaba si tu… **

**pensé que ya estaba claro…** la miro serio **... jamás permitiré que me separen de él** siempre era lo mismo, Sakura siempre quería que el "reaccionara" debía de tener una persona que fuera perfecta para él, pero el moreno estaba perfectamente feliz por lo que le toco, y escogió, no lo iba a cambiar por nada.

**Sasuke por favor déjame terminar… lo que yo quiero saber que harías tu si uno de tus hijos fuera la reencarnación de Kanako o Sojobo… cual seria tu solución, sabes que no debemos dejar que sal… **

**si hubiera reencarnado ya nos habríamos dado cuenta, no pasa nada, ellos están bien** no le gustaba discutir eso, sabia a la perfección que sus hijos eran perfectamente normales, nunca les revelaría el pasado de su clan, haría uno nuevo en donde Sojobo no se mencionara nunca mas. Además… esos pergaminos se perdieron hace mucho tiempo.

Una muy molesta mujer recorría toda la mansión, como era posible que esa frentuda haya salido con la suya, hay si que quería matarla, pero que ejemplo le daría a los niños, conto hasta cien para calmarse, Gaara solo la veía recostado en un cojín que estaba puesto en el arroyo que tenían en la parte externa en el jardín, le daba algo de gracia verle así a Karin, sabia que se desquitaría con Suigetsu, suerte de que este salió a tiempo antes de que lo viera. Pronto se encontró solo, miro la lagunilla poniéndose serio, paso un dedo por el agua haciendo ondas, en el reflejo de esta comenzó a dibujarse el cuerpo de una mujer… espero pacientemente a que se terminara de formarse, mientras que en su frente una línea se dibujaba.

La mujer en el agua abrió lentamente los ojos, eran de color rojo topándose con los aguamarina, le sonrió, ahora porque la sacaba de su sueño?

**que sucede aniue, aun tienes mas preguntas…?** siempre era así, ya no tenia cuerpo físico, su alma quedo encerrada precisamente en ese arrollo, pero solo Gaara era capaz de invocarla, despertarla ya que en teoría tenían el mismo tipo de sangre, además de que él poseía el Ajna (tercer ojo OoO) , que estaba activado en ese momento. Ya no había otra opción que aceptar su destino, ya no saldría jamás de ahí, o eso aparentaba. Se había convertido como un tipo de confidente del pelirrojo, pero jamás le dijo por su nombre sino que aniue (me gusta como suena n.n, aunque no se lo que diga ¬¬), una forma "cariñosa" de referirse a él.

**pensé que querrías salir… **

**si Sasuke se enterara… que crees que diría **

**nada** conocía a la perfección al moreno, ese asunto le pertenecía solo a Gaara, y no tenia porque involucrarse el Uchiha. A pesar de que compartían la sangre de Sojobo. Se recostó en el cojín quedando boca a bajo, mirando hacia el agua, vestía todo de negro, con mangas que tapaban la palma de sus manos, pero el cuello era abierto, dejando ver su sello, además de que traía sus mantas blancas.

La rubia del agua miro en específico sus manos (las del pelirrojo), sonrió para si, el plan que había hecho con anterioridad había dado resultado, pero aun no se dejaba ver sus verdaderos motivos.

**aun no recuerdas lo que te sucedió en tus manos…** el pelirrojo se las miro, bajando la manga de una un poco, mostrando una herida que atravesaba la palma. No obtuvo respuesta, eso era un no, Gaara se había bloqueado la memoria hace muchos años, y no tenia intención de recuperarla, lo único que le importaba era estar en el presente. Volvió a verle a los ojos rojizos y le sonrió.

**... eso no es importante** una discusión se escuchaba dentro de su casa, paso nuevamente Karin, había encontrado a Juugo, el pobre no podía quitársela de encima. El pelirrojo los vio y sonrió para si, se paro y se dirigió a ellos.

**nos vemos Kanae… **y su tercer ojo se serró al mismo tiempo en que la mujer desaparecía del agua.

**pero que demonios…** frente del rubio había un animal enorme, había sido destrozado, eso era lo que había atacado el zorro, bueno, por lómenos no había sido a una persona, así que satisfecho su investigación regreso a la aldea.

Se topo con sus compañeros, estos estaba preocupados, además de que también lo regañaron de que por su culpa la comida se había retrasado.

Kakashi y Gai fueron avisados, calmando al albino, así que se pudo relajar, pero el susto le dio hambre, llegaron a un puesto de comida.

** Que bien, yo quiero una orden de brochetas de cerdo… tu Gai? **

**... Luego pido** el camarero tomo la orden y se fue, el moreno esta algo nervioso pensaba que seria momento de avanzar… pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la orden fue servida, así que se disponían a comer pero…

**Kakashi quiero decirte algo muy importante… **

** Nataku chan… creo que necesitas ayuda con él **

**no te preocupes, Kurenai me ayuda a cuidarlo** contesto sonriéndole, pero a eso no se refería el moreno.

** si, lo se pero, me refiero a su educación, Kurenai ya tiene a Yasha, y no creo que pueda estarte apoyando así, además viven en casa distintas, ahora no es problema pero con el tiempo, podría darse, ambos están solos y tienen sus misiones…** el alvino pensó un momento y llego a una conclusión.

**me estas diciendo que me case con Kurenai?** el pobre moreno azoto en la mesa.** es linda y muy guapa, pero no me imagino con ella… **

**no Kakashi a lo que me refiero es que yo… yo ** la atenta mirada del Hatake lo ponía nervioso.

**Gai sensei, lo busca la Hokage sama** Lee había aparecido de la nada, que, acaso todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en evitar que estuviera a solas con el albino, pero no tenia otra opción, así que se fue con la líder de la aldea.

**bien Gai eres el hombre que necesito… como sabrás la Kazekage vino a verme, pero ya es tiempo de que regrese a su aldea, le harás guardia hasta que llegue a la frontera, ahí sus ninjas la esperan, no iras solo, te acompañan lee y Shino** así que el moreno asintió, entre mas pronto se fuera mas pronto regresaría, salió de las oficinas, corriendo por las calles quería llegar a su casa para arreglar las cosas que se llevaría, sin quiere choco un hombro contra una persona que pasaba.

**lo siento!!! **alcanzó a decir ya que no se detuvo, no importaba no lo había tirado… si hubiera sabido de quien se trataba, no se hubiera ido. Al otro lado de la aldea, un muy satisfecho Kakashi salía del restaurante, todo lo había dejado a la cuenta de Gai, la sorpresa que se llevaría, ya era un poco tarde, así que decidió ir a su casa, a reposar la comida.

**para que lo habrá llamado la Hokage…? ** demasiado curioso, paso donde los muchachos estaban pasándola bien, entre ellos vio a Naruto, en apariencia se veía feliz, aunque su mirada reflejara otra cosa, pero se podía ver el interés que tenían sus amigos en él, ya que se habían dado un espacio para animarlo.

Llego hasta su casa, y decidió que primero se daría un baño, así que se metió a la ducha, el agua estaba deliciosa, tardo un poco en asearse. Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea meterse en la tina, pero sabía que se quedaría dormido, así que mejor opto por la regadera. Salió, se cambio y se tumbo en la cama, boca abajo, dejando con alarma su reloj.

**fondo, fondo, fondo… siiiiiiiii!!!** todos animaban al borracho del grupo, que en esta ocasión era Sai, a pesar de todo ese tiempo, y la personalidad que tenia, había logrado hacerse de amigos, los mismos que el rubio frecuentaba, nuevamente agarraba otra botella y los demás aplaudían su gran don (ya llevaba 5 sakes y no se caía, mas aguantador que Tsunade o Jaraiya jeje). Shikamaru platicaba con Naruto, al igual que couji, estos eran los mas serios, ninguno sabia del motivo por el cual el rubio había cambiado, ni siquiera cuando se fue Sasuke, lo único que sabían era de la desaparición de Gaara y la partida de Sakura, eso si que había sido duro para el Kitsune.

**vamos Naruto, no te guardes todo tú solo, porque crees que son los amigos… **

**para empedarseeeeeeee…. **gritaban los ebrios de la esquina, eso le saco una sonrisa al rubio. Mientras que las porras de Sai aumentaban ya llevaba 7 botellas!!! Que garganta.

** jeje, ese no tarda en caer** dijo couji, era impresionante ver que este sujeto tuviera como novia a Ino, eso si que era sorpresa, apenas llevaban un mes, quien lo hubiera dicho.

**Naruto, para lo que quieras confía en nosotros…** una palmada en la espalda le dio apoyo, era muy bueno sentir que era importante para los demás, así que decidió dejar sus penas a un lado y se paro.

**ok, denme esa botella de sake… **

**Sai ya se las acabo todas…** dijo Tenten a lo cual enseguida Sai azotó sin poder meter sus manos, ya se había tomado las diez, pero que jaqueca tendría mañana, todos aplaudieron por el esmero del moreno, mientras que Neji y Kiba lo subían a una silla, obstruía la pista de baile. Bueno, tomaría refresco, la música comenzó a sonar y todos bailaron.

Se movió en la cama, había dormido bastante bien, se paro y fue a la cocina, en la mesa se encontraba un baso con te y un pan, tal vez era lo que dejo en la mañana ya que su hijo no lo dejo desayunar, así que lo tomo y comenzó a beber. Pero algo estaba raro, el te estaba caliente. Vio el reloj, marcaban las 7.

**que raro, programe que sonara a las 6:30… es tarde!!!** Dejo su "cena" y tomo una chaqueta, se dispuso a salir pero una voz lo detuvo.

**no te preocupes… Kurenai lo va a cuidar toda la noche** una figura estaba en su sala, en la penumbra, bebiendo un sorbo del te que preparo. ** te gusta la manzanilla, aun lo recuerdo **un escalofrío corrió la espada de Kakashi, se giro para ver de quien se trataba, aunque el nombre de esa persona ya estaba en su garganta. En cuanto termino de girarse solo vio la silueta del tipo, que tomaba un portarretratos.

**saco el color de mis ojos… ** lo dejo en la mesita de centro al igual que la taza, se le acerco al albino. Este aun no salía de su asombro, como había escapado de esa dimensión?. El moreno lo acorralo contra la puerta posando sus manos en la misma, una a la altura de su cara y la otra a la altura de la cintura.

**pero saco tu belleza… **le quito la mascara y la dejo caer al suelo, después poso su mano en la mejilla de este.

**como saliste?... **

**soy un Uchiha, no pueden retenerme mucho en una dimensión paralela** le sonrió, no podía entenderle, ya que se suponía que podías salir, amenos si se te era concedido, pero Kanae había muerto junto con Kanako, y tenia conocimiento de que solamente él podía salir (ósea el mismo Kakashi). Después de eso la puerta se destruyo dejándole encerrado.

Sintió como los labios del moreno recorrían su cuello, serró los ojos, una mano comenzó a colarse por su ropa, Hatake se aferro a los hombros del mayor. El moreno había sido la única persona en tocarlo, y ya habían pasado 5 años. Sintió como los labios del Uchiha comenzaron a subir, pasando por su barbilla, la cual tenía levantada, la mejilla… hasta posarse en sus labios. Primero el beso fue lento, haciéndose profundo poco a poco, los brazos del avino terminaron por rodearle el cuello al mas alto, y este se había pegado mas al cuerpo delgado, pasando uno de sus piernas entre las del albino, para así abrirlas, luego sus manos fueron a sus muslos, levantándolo. Esto sorprendió un poco al Hatake ya que un sonido salió de su garganta, pero no pudo escucharse bien ya que su boca estaba ocupada. Se separaron poco a apoco recobrando el aliento, el moreno volvió a atacar su cuello pero esta vez con succiones y lamidas, dejándole marcas muy leves, pero se notaban en su pálida piel, comenzó amover sus caderas haciendo roses con el. Los gemidos comenzaron a escucharse. Lo agarro firmemente por sus glúteos y se lo llevo a su habitación, tumbándolo en la cama junto con el.

Comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas, lentamente, disfrutaban cada segundo, no acelerarían nada, no importaba que tanto deseo tuvieran, en eso se parecían bastante. Como era de suponerse, el moreno era el que se encontraba encima, recorría todo el cuerpo blanco, dándole caricias, besándole, se sentía tan bien, que solo dejaba que hiciera lo que deseaba el moreno. En un movimiento repentino, giraron en la cama, hora el albino era el que estaba arriba, enseguida entendió lo que quería el Uchiha, así que comenzó ahora el a acariciarlo y besarle, al igual que movía sus caderas. Estaban tremendamente excitados, el moreno dirigió sus dedos la boca del albino, el cual gustoso comenzó a lameros, mientras le veía, y aumentaba el ritmo, realmente era bueno en eso, pero aun así, el que dominaba era el Uchiha, se incorporo quedando sentado, haciendo que el oji gris se hiciera para atrás, pero sus manos se apoyaron en la cama evitando que callera, era una posición muy sugerente en la que estaba. Acaricio sus muslos haciendo que un cosquilleo agradable se realizara en su amante, Hatake se acerco para besarle, el cual el otro muy gustoso lo recibió, metiendo su lengua en la cavidad, tomo su miembro y comenzó a masturbarle, jadeos se escapaban del beso, pero aun así no se separaban, con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar la zona de su entrada, a lo cual inconscientemente apretó las cobijas, lentamente fue metiendo un dedo, dándole masaje circular, eso le dolo un poco, pero se aumento en cuanto sintió un segundo, no pudo aguantar mas y dejo escapar un grito rompiendo el beso, tomo la mano dueña de aquellos dedos, y la fue guiando, era algo brusco así que le indicaba el ritmo, esto había sido intencional, ya que quería que el mismo albino fuera quien le guiara, la ultima vez no dejo que hiciera nada. Pronto sintió que se regaba metiendo un tercero, solo una corriente eléctrica de placer sintió, ya no dolía nada, eso quería decir que ya estaba preparado. Retiro lentamente sus pulgares para así tomar su virilidad y comenzó a guiarla, mientras que con la otra mano pasaba por el cabello blanco, estaba consiente de lo que iba a venir, y para que no doliera tanto levanto sus caderas dando un acceso fácil pera el moreno. Este sonrió, atrajo el rostro del otro para darle un profundo beso, mientras lo penetraba muy lentamente, solo los gemido se ahogaban en sus bocas. Podía sentir del como el moreno entraba demasiado despacio, pero a la mitad del camino una fuerte envestida hiso que terminara por completo dentro de él. Sus uñas se encajaron en la espalda del moreno, eso se había sentido muy bien, las manos del mayor comenzaron a recorrerlo por su espalda, hasta llegar a sus caderas, de esta forma lo levanto y dejo caer, comenzando las envestidas, el sudor que emanaban hacia que no lo pudiera agarrar muy bien, a lo cual el albino comenzó a moverse solo.

Quien iba a pensar que terminarían así, desde que se habían conocido eran puras peleas, y regaños por parte del Hatake, pero ahora, ya no importaba eso, ni siquiera el asunto de que el no estuviera con vida, solo era una prestada, que por falta del poder de la Tenju se esfumaría en poco tiempo, pero seria algo que nunca le diría a Kakashi, sus últimos momentos los quería pasar con él.

**ha…ha…hah** le encantaba escucharle así, aun tenia el recuerdo de que el albino era demasiado serio, pero ahora era burlón, cómplice. Tan distinto como lo conoció, las personas de cierta forma maduran. Se dejo caer en el colchón haciendo que entrara muchos más, a lo cual ambos temblaron, ese era el punto mas placentero, así que el Hatake volvió a repetirlo, el moreno se aferraba a sus caderas, para que fueran profundas las envestidas, pronto llegarían al orgasmo… ambos se tensaron, el moreno estiro su cuello y el albino arqueo su espalda ambos dando un grito. Kakashi sintió como era invadido por el líquido, mientras que el otro en su vientre se sentía un poco caliente. Se miraron por un rato, tenían las miradas muy intensas. Paso su mano por la pálida mejilla de otro, estaba sonrojado, sonrió, lo acerco hacia el depositándole un cálido beso en los labios dejando que descansara en su pecho, tapándose con las cobijas. Una lagrima recorrió el rostro del avino llegando al pecho del otro.

**ya estoy aquí…** fue lo único que escucho del moreno ya que el sueño lo invadió completamente. No se notaba, pero desde lo que paso en esa dimensión se quedó bastante preocupado, ya que nunca supo lo que le había sucedido.

**cuídate narutoooo!!!!** se despedían todos los chicos del rubio ya que sus caminos se separaban, Neji se había encargado de llevarse a un muy ebrio Sai, y los demás se fueron a sus casas.

Caminaba en la penumbra del lugar, apenas prenderían las lámpara, metió una de sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando el collar. Lo miro por un momento apretándolo, nadie mas conocía su dolor, ya no, todos los Jinchuuriki que se conocían ya no existían, él había sobrevivido gracias a los entrenamientos de Jaraiya y Kakashi, era fuerte, pero de que serbia si no pudo proteger a las personas que quería?, se toco la cabeza ya no quería pensar mas. Se dejo caer en una banca que esta por ahí. No estaba lejos de las oficinas de la Hokage, la cual nuevamente se desvelaba investigando el paradero de Gaara, y de la muy probable reencarnación de Kanako.

Veía la sangre que Sakura le había sacado al pelirrojo en la aldea de niebla, aun no se coagulaba, como hacerlo, era de un demonio puro, por desgracia la sangre que ella le saco a Kanako se había perdido en la destrucción, solo tenia los estudios correspondientes, los cuales eran idénticos a la sangre del antiguo Kazekage, como si se los hubieran sacado a la misma persona, se toco la cien, era muy probable, que en la agresión hubiera quedado en cinta. Recordó cuando analizaba la escena del crimen, nunca se imagino que el rubio atacara al pelirrojo, de hecho, de acuerdo con los resultados ya no estaba segura, ya que si pareciese que fueran los fluidos de Naruto, pero, a pesar de eso aun estaban muy frescos, ya habían pasado más de 5 años y aun seguían intactos, además de que tenían otro tipo de ADN, era bastante inconcluso.

**Hokage sama, se encuentra bien…** Shizune le acompañaba en las investigaciones, si no fuera por ella, se hubiera vuelto loca, le dio una taza de café sus botellas habían desaparecido (me pregunto quien las habrá agarrado? ¬w¬).

**si, no te preocupes, cuando es la cita del Uchiha?** Itachi era revisado por la misma kage, ya que a pesar de estar ciego no era la gran amenaza, pero aun así, no estaba de mas ver que este sujeto recuperara la vista, hay muchos "milagros" en este mundo.

**Vendrá mañana, quiere que vaya yo?. **

**no ahora yo me encargo, ve a descansar, yo me quedo** la morena le dio una reverencia y se marcho.

Dejo de hacer lo de hace un momento para sentarse y dormir un poco, dio un sorbo a su café y serró los ojos.

**kyaaaaaaaaaa fuegoooooooooo!!!! **

**muy bien Subaru** Sasuke felicitaba a su primogénito, este en su primer día de entrenamiento pudo realizar la técnica del fuego, tenia un gran potencial, las niñas estaba asombradas, bueno una estaba mas asustada ya que se fue corriendo hasta donde Haruno abrazándola.

**no te asustes Naoro, todo esta bien… **

**pe-pero, salió de su boca** si que había sido un impacto tremendo, en cuanto lo había enseñado el moreno esta no le puso atención, así que cuando lo realizo su hermano reamente se espanto.

**jaja, bueno ahora hazlo tu Ren** la chica realizo los sellos necesarios, pero apenas y pudo sacar humo, se necesitaba de gran energía para poder realizarla. Ahora le tocaba a la peli naranja, así que se armo de valor y trato de realizar esa técnica, pero en vez de salir fuego o humo salo saliva, escupió en vez de soplar.

**jajajaja ** los niños se morían de la risa, pero la pequeña se moría de vergüenza, poniendo se colorada, una mano se poso en su cabecita, su papa la consoló.

**no te preocupes solo necesitas un poco de practica… bueno eso es todo por hoy…** recogieron todo para así irse a su casa. Ya teniendo todo listo, la mirada del Uchiha cambio a la rojiza, una cantidad de arena comenzó a cubrirlos en un remolino, y en cuanto este se calmo ya habían llegado a su destino. Quien los esperaba era nada menos que el pelirrojo, los niños de inmediato corrieron para abrazarle, pero solo llegaban a sus piernas.

**okasan, fue muy divertido, aprendimos muchas cosas… **

**si, una cosa que se llama shakra, eso no lo dijo Sakura san, jaja, papa no se acordaba… **

**ah! en serio? **le dirijo una mirada a lo cual el moreno se ruborizo, si que le ayudo bastante el estar con la Haruno. Mientras que a ella le daba risa.

**si, pero yo fui quien pudo realizar la técnica de fuego…** esto le sorprendió al pelirrojo, hacerla se requería una gran cantidad de shakra.

**guau eso es impresionante…** Juugo había llegado con una bandeja de comida y agua para los niños, de seguro estarían hambrientos, y efectivamente, estos comían bocanadas de fruta. Pronto comenzaron a bostezar, así que los metieron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Ya estando solos, la pelirrosa le hablo al pelirrojo** … también me gustaría revisarte** el chico la miro extrañado.

**porque? **

**bueno… yo quiero saber como sigues, además tus heridas…** señalo las manos de este** nunca sanaron, y los resultados anteriores son inconclusos **simplemente asintió, así que se dirigieron a la habitación que ocuparía esta en su estadía. Inyecto para sacarle un poco de sangre, además de que también revisaba sus pupilas, en una ocasión que jamás menciono a nadie, la pupila derecha de esta había cambiado, no tenia la insignia del Shukaku, sino que otra que nunca antes la había visto. Pero nada fuera de lo "normal".

**no hay nada nuevo?... Haruno san** esta lo miro, sabia del bloqueo de memoria del pelirrojo, inclusive la había olvidado.

**no, Gaara kun…** sonrió, y guardo sus cosas. No seria bueno hacerle recordar, su pasado lo lastimaría demasiado. Se retiro de la habitación, yendo hasta donde estaba su estadía de arena, se quito los zapatos y paso dejando sus huellas en la arena, se acerco a la estatua que estaba ahí, una mujer en posición de loto, pero teniendo sus manos en rezo, pidiendo el bien estar de todos, tenia los ojos serrados, y su cabellera larga ondulada suelta, cubriendo su desnudez. Gaara poso su mano en la mejilla de esa estatua, sonriéndole cálidamente.

**espero que estés descansando bien Kanako… te lo mereces** sintió que era rodeado por la cintura, y en su cuello se posaba el rostro del moreno.

** no a hablado hoy?... ** en ocasiones anteriores se entero por la boca del pelirrojo de que esa estatua platicaba con él, era imposible, ya que esa niña había desaparecido por completo, haciéndose polvo, tal vez, era un tipo de recuerdo vago que mantenía Gaara, ya que él…

**no, ahora ha estado muy callada**…pego su mejilla con la del otro, serrando los ojos.

** y dime… quien es el que será el líder… ** (se refiere a los niños)

**... pues he de confesar que Ren tiene grandes posibilidades, es muy similar a mi, se que llegara a ser muy fuerte, Naoro guarda un poder bastante formidable, solo necesita disciplina…** callo un poco ya que comenzaba a besar su cuello. No necesariamente el varón seria el líder, sino el era el encargado de mantener viva la dinastía.

**y Subaru? ** dejo hacerlo, ya que pensó en la respuesta.

**Mmm, el es extraordinariamente fuerte, se parece mucho a ti… solo que si sonríe de verdad…** la sonrisa del pelirrojo se desvaneció, Sasuke ya sabia que ese afecto que daba no era real, este voltio encarando al moreno, y poso sus manos en su rostro.

**sabes a la perfección de que yo no amo de verdad… ** su mirada era ausente a cualquier sentimiento, muy fría, el moreno solo lo observaba aun abrazándolo por la cintura, se acerco dándole un corto beso en los labios susurrando después.

**_pero… yo si_** la única razón por la que el pelirrojo se mantenía a su lado, era en que confiaba de que jamás lo traicionaría, Gaara desde un principio había sido claro con él. Antes de que se bloqueara le había dicho: "_yo no te amo, pero se que estando a tu lado jamás volveré a estar solo… eres el único que lloraría por mi" _en ese momento estaba destrozado el pelirrojo, eso lo había aceptado, pero no le dolía, ya que lo había elegido a él para estar a su lado, y pareciera que le amaba al igual que a sus hijos. Lo atrajo mas hacia si, realmente era mejor que no recordara nada, aunque había pequeños fragmentos que si lo hacia, como cuando ellos se conocieron en el examen chunnin , inclusive, cuando pelearon en el bosque, a Kanako, el Akasuki, pero mas de ahí no recordaba nada, mas especifico nada relacionado con Naruto, ni siquiera sabia que una vez fue Kazekage. Solo vagos recuerdos de su infancia, pero hasta ahí.

Sasuke miro la estatua, recordando a la chica viva, sonrió ya que esa estatua la había hecho el pelirrojo, como un recuerdo hacia ella, le había agarrado un afecto muy especial, pero no era amor, sino que se trataba de hermandad, la veía como a su hermana menor, por eso la protegió tanto.

Sabia a la perfección lo que Naruto le había hecho, y que también era el responsable de sus marcas en la mano y muñeca. Lo había traicionado de la forma más ruin que se pudiera imaginar, pero la pregunta era… _por que…_ nunca lo sabría, ya que no tenía intenciones de volverle a ver.

**esta haciendo frio… es mejor entrar** el pelirrojo lo tomo de la mano para que lo siguiera, a lo cual accedió, entrando en la sala, ahí se encontraban Karin y Juugo, aun no llegaba Suigetsu.

**pero en donde diablos se metió…? **

**tanta preocupación por un hombre… hay interés ahí** dijo el moreno, Karin se puso toda roja, moviendo sus manos, no tenia ningún interés sentimental en él.

**nooooo…. Lo que pasa es que me… me debe dinero!!!** una tonta escusa, pero eso hiso que la dejara en paz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un amargo sabor vainilla **

_"__Las cicatrices nos hacen saber que el pasado fue real__"_

Un albino chico había llegado hasta la aldea de la hoja, siendo sigiloso ante todo, la última vez que había ido, no pudo obtener la espada de Kisame, ya que un gran problema se le atravesó, suerte que esa noche había una tormenta…

**_bien bien, ahora donde te metieron…_** buscaba la energía de la espada, pero una persona lo distrajo, en cuanto la diviso de inmediato se escondió, seguía ese muchacho con vida.

Naruto caminaba hacia su casa, ya abarcaba las 10 de la noche, pero no tenia prisa, ya que su tormento le esperaba ansioso. Suspiraba, tratando de recordar lo divertido que se la había pasado en la fiesta. Se habían esforzado para hacerle sentir mejor. Una presencia no conocida por él lo puso en guardia.

**_quien esta ahí?... salga!!!_**

**__ diablos!!!__** lo descubrió, pero ya que más daba salió despacio mostrando sus manos.

**_jeje, no te preocupes, no vengo a atacar…_** el rubio lo observo con detenimiento, jamás en su vida lo había visto.

**_quien eres, quien te manda_** el chico se quedo sorprendido, y sonrió para si.

**_ acaso no me recuerdas… mmm, que mal por ti_ ** abrió grandemente los ojos, acaso ya había peleado con él con anterioridad?. El muchacho frente de el se convirtió en agua, escapando de ahí.

**__ solo te diré que fui YO quien salvo a Gaara-chan…_ _**esto le callo como agua fría… que?, estaba en shock por lo que le dijo, ese sujeto conocía a Gaara (Gaara chan? O_o, deja que te escuche Sasuke ¬¬).

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Había entrado a las oficinas de la Hokage, esta estaba tumbada en varios estudios, así que le fue fácil. Llego hasta una bodega que estaba cubierta de sellos, pero al convertirse en líquido le fue más sencillo, entro y busco por un gran rato, pero entre todas las armas y rollos prohibidos estaba aquella espada, sonrió, por fin la tenia nuevamente en sus manos, quito los sellos que la contenías y se la llevo.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto corría en las calles buscando al sujeto, hasta que pudo divisarlo, este era verdaderamente rápido, pero él lo era mas, aunque había optado por seguirlo, bajo su shakra (oh acaso es goku o que XD), este se había metido al bosque hasta llegar a una cueva, entro en esta, al igual que el rubio, se escondió detrás de unas estalactitas, el peliblanco saco un pergamino (muy grande), solo se mordió su pulgar y termino el sello que se encontraba en él.

**__pero que diablos hace?__**

**_uhmm?_** Suigetsu lo escucho, destrozando el escondite del rubio, este pudo escapar muy a tiempo, pero si lo daño un poco, rasguñándole el brazo y sacándole un poco de sangre.

**_ no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato?_ ** nuevamente este lo ataco, pero la respuesta del Kitsune, fue responderle el ataque con sus sombras clon, de inmediato el chico fue rodeado, pero la espada recién adquirida, los acabo se inmediato.

**_esa espada… es de ese tipo_** Naruto la pudo reconocer, ya que los clones necesitaban algo de shakra y esta fue absorbida por la espada. Una idea se le formulo en la cabeza. Mientras que el sujeto lo apuntaba con su arma.

**_No creo que resistas esta vez…_**

**_si quieres shakra… pues toma!!!_** realizo un sello el cual junto con su energía cambio de color, a uno rojo, y fue directa hacia la espada, era una cantidad enorme, que esta temblaba.

**_"_maldita sea"__**pensó el peli blanco, en el interior del rubio, el zorro se despertó.

**__esta usando mi shakra…__** el chico había avanzado bastante, y solo en cuestiones criticas este usaba su energía y no podía evitarlo, bostezó, quería ver contra que luchaba, abrió una ventana, y ante él estaba el sujeto que había interrumpido esa noche.

**__jeje… ahora me voy a desquitar__** el cuerpo del rubio comenzó a arder, no el zorro iba a salir… su ojo izquierdo cambio a uno rojizo, y sus marcas se acentuaron, su brazo igualmente izquierdo saco garras, se lanzo contra el peliblanco, dañándole gravemente.

**_ ahg!!!, maldita sea_** callo al suelo, observando al chico, ahora que lo veía detenidamente, realmente había algo extraño en él, pareciera que estaba luchando en el interior. Pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad y activo el sello, el poso brillo, llamando la atención del rubio.

En otro lado, Sasuke platicaba con Juugo, Karin estaba en la puerta esperando a cierta personita, estaba inquieta, y Gaara observaba hacia el jardín, el pelirrojo sintió que le llamaban, así que su mirada cambio a la miel, el viento comenzó a soplar, llamando la atención de los demás, los niños se acercaban a la estancia, se habían despertado, y lograron ver lo que hacia su oka-san.

**_Gaara?..._** el moreno trato de llamarle, la estatua que tenia la forma de Kanako abrió los ojos, desvaneciéndose en el instante, dando una pequeña tormenta en el jardín.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Devuelta con Suigetsu, ocurría algo similar, solo que las piedras de la cueva comenzaron a romperse, haciéndose una espacie de arena, tanto el zorro como Naruto observaban lo que tenían enfrente, el chico fue absorbido en una especie de arena movediza desapareciendo por completo junto con su espada, dejando perturbado a los dos (Kiuuby y Naru n.n).

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Uno de los niños corrió hasta el pelirrojo, era Ren, ya que entre toda la arena comenzó a ver una figura, esta se calmo (arena) dejando ver a un muy mal herido Suigetsu, callo siendo amortiguado su golpe por la arena, la niña salió corriendo hasta llegar a él.

**_tío Suigetsu!!!_** la pelirrosa vio al mencionado (Karin), de inmediato se encontraba a su lado, ayudándole a levantarse, Juugo salió a buscar a Sakura, y Sasuke se acerco para saber lo que había sucedido.

Un rato mas tarde una regañiza por parte de Karin se escuchaba, solo Suigetsu se tapaba los oídos, era demasiado escandalosa, las heridas que tenia no eran graves, pero lo que había estado mal era al hecho de que se fue sin avisar a nadie.

**_... pero ahora que te pasa?, no eres mi madre!!_**

**_ESO YA SE!!! IDIOTA NO SABES QUE SI ALGO TE PASARA YO…_** repentinamente se quedo callada, llamando la atención del otro, no podía ser que…

**_Karin… tu?_** acaso podría ser que la chica…

**_yo… me quedaría sin el dinero que me debes!!!_ **la mujer se dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí, dejando a la Haruno dentro, junto con el moreno con una gotita en la cabeza, Juugo estaba calmando a los niños, ellos los querían demasiado, nunca antes los habían visto así, sobretodo la mas afectada era la morena.

**_jeje, oh si le debo_**

Pasaron unos minutos y salieron dejándolo descansar, Sasuke fue a buscar a Gaara, ya que este aun estaba en la estancia, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

**_que fue eso?_ ** el menor sonrió, alzó la vista, ya que estaba sentado y el otro estaba por detrás parado.

**_… es un experimento de Suigetsu, una forma de entrar en caso de emergencia…_ ** volvió a centrar la mirada en el jardín. El otro se sentó, como era posible eso…

**_ como lograste eso?_ **

**_ya lo habíamos practicado con anterioridad… es la primera vez que lo usa en una emergencia real_** Dijo sin dejar de mirar al jardín **_no te preocupes, nadie salió herido… esta vez_** tomo su mentón y le beso tiernamente. Luego se paro.

**_adonde vas?_**

**_a ver al "querido" tío, trae un aroma extraño…_ ** eso de "querido tío" se lo gano por Ren.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Estaba reposando en su cama, escucho como la puerta se abría, el pelirrojo ingreso a la habitación.

**_oh, miren que visita tan inesperada, si que me he de haber visto mal jeje_** el pelirrojo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, se le acercó a la cama, se inclino dejando sus brazos a los constados del peliblanco, acerco su rostro y comenzó a olerlo, el otro de inmediato quedo estático, y un tono carmesí se le formo en las mejillas. Gaara estaba en su labor, pasando por frente, mejillas, boca (boca!! O.o), cuello, pecho… seguía descendiendo. Mientras que el otro se tensaba.

**__"me van a matar, me van a matar…"__** en la mente de Suigetsu solo pasaban imágenes de Sasuke y Karin masacrándole, pero no era su culpa. El pelirrojo paro su recorrido (a tiempo o_O), quedando justamente en el estomago del otro, paso su mano por este, estaba manchado de sangre, ensucio sus dedos con esta y se sentó. La examino por un momento y luego lamio sus falanges (o sease dedos), aun el peliblanco no salía de su shock, pero que demonios estaba haciendo?

**_peleaste contra quien?_ ** el tono de su voz era aterrador. Solo el chico que estaba recostado un poco calmado (con esa voz?) contesto.

**_con un mocoso… eh, no es importante_** miro a otro lado, ya que no le diría específicamente quien era, además de que aun seguía sonrojado. El pelirrojo estaba serio, con la mirada miel.

**_es un demonio… tuviste suerte_ ** fue lo único que dijo, la sangre ya la había probado antes, aunque no recordara bien, era la de Naruto mezclada con la del Kiuuby, lo había salpicado al momento de herirlo. Se paro, su mirada regresó a la normalidad y vio a Suigetsu, notando que estaba un poco tenso y con las mejillas coloradas.

**_que te pasa?_ **

**_eh, n-nada_ **el pelirrojo solo sonrió, se le acerco nuevamente diciéndole al oído.

**__ no tienes tanta suerte…__** y Salió de su habitación. Solo el chico suspiro.

**_que bueno que no lo vio Sasuke…_**

**_ver que?_** el moreno entro junto con su hija (Ren), que aun estaba preocupada, esta se subió a la cama y abrazo a Suigetsu. El Uchiha se sentó en al sofá de la habitación cruzándose de brazos.

**_y bien… ?_** lo miro inspeccionándolo, solo el otro tenía una gotita en la cabeza, y tembló un poco por la mirada.

**_ no… nada, jeje_** detrás de la puerta estaba el pelirrojo, riéndose por lo bajo.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

Un nuevo día en el país del fuego, Naruto a un no despertaba, tal vez era por la fiestecita que le dieron sus amigos, pensó el Uchiha, el estar encerrado no quería decir que estuviera exento de lo que ocurría afuera.

Tocaron a la puerta despertando al rubio, este con su pijama la abrió encontrándose con la Hokage.

**_Naruto que fachas son esas?_**

**_he… yo llegue muy cansado anoche…_**

**_ha, escuche que couji había organizado una fiesta no?, bueno, tomate también este día…_** sonrió, el rubio le agradeció, tapándose mas ya que no quería que viera las heridas que tenia **_… bueno, donde esta el Uchiha_** el Kitsune la paso y fueron a la pequeña biblioteca que tenían, no sabían del porque la había pedido Itachi, pero bueno. El moreno se encontraba sentado, abriendo y serrando el libro. Escucho unos pasos que de inmediato identifico.

**_oh, por fin despiertas, quería preguntarte donde dejaste el encendedor… no lo vi por ningún lado_** se burlo, molestando a ambos rubios.

** _ya basta Uchiha, es hora de tu revisión mensual_** la Gondaime puso sus manos en el sello del caballo y un jutsu se realizo, era un tipo de cadena que no permitía que el moreno se alejara a mas de cinco metros de ella fuera de la casa.

**_oh, tan pronto, no vi como paso el tiempo…_ **salieron del lugar dejando a Naruto solo, ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana, se metió a bañar, no importaba que estuviera fría el agua, así le ayudaba a que sus cicatrices se serraran pronto y no le dolieran. Pensaba en ir al lugar donde desapareció aquel tipo, pero lo que mas le intrigaba era el hecho de que las piedras se convirtieron en tierra.

**__si en verdad es la niña, no crees que deberíamos saludarle?_ _**el zorro ya había despertado, el comentario perfectamente lo entendió, solo apretó sus dientes y puños.

**_ Ya cállate de una puta vez!!!_**

///////////////////////////////////////////////

Un albino se removía en las cobijas de su cama, le dolía un poco el cuerpo, abrió muy perezosamente los ojos, eran las diez y media, dios tenía que levantar a Nataku. Se levanto rápidamente notando que no traía ropa. Agarro una bata que estaba tirada y se la puso, un aroma le llego a la nariz…

**__avellana?_ _**una serie de imágenes le llegaron a la mente, abrió por completo los ojos y se puso colorado. Una figura más alta que parecía acabar de bañarse lo vio estático en medio del cuarto.

**_ha, encontraste mi blusa_** se la quito y se la puso (a miren que confiado, un momento… Kakashi ta desnudo n//n, vientos Obito bien), el albino al escuchar su voz se voltio topando con la cara sonriente del moreno. Una serie de emociones le llegaron al Hatake.

**_Tu_** susurrando

**_Tu!!_ **más fuerte

**_TU!!_ **apuntándole acusadoramente

**_tu?_ **analizando

**_hay… t-tu…_** recordando por completo lo de anoche y avergonzándose, el Uchiha solo se reía por la reacción del albino.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A pesar de ser rutina no escatimaban en nada… en especial sus ojos que era lo primero que revisaba, encontrando que aun eran ciegos aunque el moreno se hartaba, siempre estaba todo el santo día en la oficina especial de la Hokage, ahí realizaba sus curaciones, y creaba nuevas formas de medicina.

**_Hokage sama… lamento interrumpirla pero, se ha informado de que un ninja ajeno a la aldea se encuentra entre nosotros, no sabemos si es espía…_**

**_que!!!_**

**_vaya, que pésima seguridad tienen… recuerdo cuando llegue con Kisame…_**

**_tu cállate, Shizune llama de inmediato a Iruka y Kakashi_** salió la mujer de lugar junto con su ayudante, dejando solo al Uchiha, este al estar seguro de que se encontraba sin que nadie lo viera (siente presencia he) se levanto y comenzó a buscar cierta cosilla que le ayudaría. Puso una mano a la altura de su pecho con la palma abierta reconociendo las cosas. Paso muy lentamente por el escritorio de la Gondaime.

**__... pergaminos, antídotos…__**siguió recorriendo hasta que hallo lo que buscaba. Sonrió al encontrarlo, cogió el frasco y bebió un poco. De un momento a otro su vista regreso. La Hokage entro encontrando a Itachi con el frasco en mano.

**_... Itachi?... eso es…_ ** el moreno realizo el genjutsu dejando en nocáut a la rubia, de inmediato varios chunnin y jouunin entraron, pero no pudieron detenerle, una serie de plumas lo envolvieron e hicieron que desapareciera del lugar.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto esta ausente de lo que había ocurrido, ya que se encontraba en la cueva, tratando de investigar o encontrar algo del sujeto, pero nada, paso gran parte del día analizando, rastreando… pero no hallaba nada.

**__literal mente se lo trago la tierra…__**analizo por un momento lo que dijo, la tierra, se agacho y cogió un poco de esta, y no era tierra.

**__… a-arena__** un nombre se formo en su garganta, no podía ser que después de tantos años halla aparecido al fin. De inmediato regreso a la aldea para comentárselo a la vieja Tsunade.

_/////////////////////////////////////////////_

**_ oye… no actúes así jaja, no hice nada, al contrario tu lo hiciste to-do_** estos comentarios los había escuchado desde la mañana, no tenía cara para verle, después de lo que hicieron en la noche, porque lo había hecho? no lo sabia bien. El moreno trataba de detenerle la "huida" pero de forma pacifica. Hasta que por fin lo tomo del brazo e hiso que lo viera.

**_Kakashi… por favor, estas actuando como cuando niños, no es nada de que avergonzarse, yo no lo estoy_** le sonrió.

**_se nota…_** aun no podía comprender del todo lo que sucedía, sonrió un poco. El moreno se le acerco al oído para susurrarle.

**__espero que sea niña…__** acaricio su vientre, y el alvino abrió por completo los ojos viéndolo, a caso él… ÉL!!!. Tendría que ver a la Gondaime de inmediato, si que el moreno no perdía el tiempo. Calmo el caos en su interior, quería golpearlo, pero había otra forma de torturarlo (quien lo entiende, primero se moría por verlo, y ahora quiere matarlo o-ó). Lo miro de una forma muy sensual que el otro noto enseguida. Hatake se la acerco posando sus manos por el pecho del mayor y con vos melosa le hablo.

**_... te gusto?_**

**_sii_ ** dijo muy sonriente.

**_mmm… que bueno_** se paro de puntitas bajándose su mascara y acercándose a su oído.** _ por que no me tocaras durante los próximos doce meses_ ** y se dio la media vuelta poniéndose su mascara y avanzado con paso decidido. El Uchiha quedo pasmado, eso ya se lo había hecho en una ocasión anterior, lo único que pasaba por lamente del moreno era: **_doce largos y cansados meses!!!. Porque no dijo días?_** (… o mejor segundos ¬w¬) se resigno, nada haría cambiar de opinión al albino (hay, pero después de eso date rienda suelta jeje n.n).

Llegaron hasta casa de Kurenai, su hijo se encontraba con Yasha estaban subiéndose a un árbol bajo la preocupada mirada de la Junnin. Esta sintió la presencia del albino y voltio, pero él no venia solo sino con un moreno que vagamente presintió conocer.

**_PÁPA!!!_** su hijo bajo del árbol y corrió a los brazos de Kakashi que gustosamente lo recibió agachándose.

**_pensé que no vendrías por mi_**

**_que?_**

**_si, me dijiste que lo cuidara si podía también hoy, que estarías muy ocupado_** le comento la morena, el albino giro la cabeza encontrándose con el moreno que se veía que estaba pensando algunas cosas y además sonreía. El niño imito a su padre viendo a un tipo moreno, alto, fuerte… se le acerco cuidadosamente llamando la atención del Uchiha.

**_he, hola pequeñín_** le sonrió y paso su mano por su blanca cabellera, la morena se acerco igualmente, sabia que lo había visto en algún lado.

**_disculpe, pero no nos hemos visto antes?_**

**_si Kurenai, fuimos a la misma academia, además de que en ocasiones por parte del Hokage íbamos a misiones juntos, pero un fuerte accidente me dejo indispuesto una larga temporada_ ** le sonrió, esa sonrisa, de inmediato supo quien era, miro a Kakashi este solo asintió, pero como era posible si él estaba muerto.

**__Obito__**un asentimiento por parte del moreno confirmo lo dicho, ella se llevó las manos a la boca, y comenzó a llorar, de alegría, dolor, nostalgia, era un mar de emociones. Un jaloncito hecho por el niño hiso que volviera a poner la atención en él. El niño solo tenía su pulgar apoyado en su labio, dudaba, así que se fue corriendo con su pápa.

**_pápa… el es?_** el albino lo acaricio viéndolo de una forma cariñosa.

**_si_** los ojitos de su hijo se llenaron de emoción y de inmediato regreso con el moreno abrazándolo. Este respondió al abrazo cargándolo, Kurenai no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría.

**_Yasha este es mi papi!!!_ **la morena vio de inmediato al alvino este estaba un poco avergonzado por la conclusión que pronto tendría.

**__no…_ tu, el, bebe?!! Kakashi!!!_** solo Hatake fue a sentarse, necesitaba algo que le calmara los nervios, respiro hondo, mientras que el hijo de Kurenai festejaba junto al suyo.

**_oye Kakashi, estas bien?_** la morena se le acerco, tenia bebidas afuera si que se la ofreció dándole un baso con agua.

**_si_**

**_ok, bueno me puedes decir como es que el que esta jugando en estos momentos con nuestros hijos este con vida?_**

**_recuerdas hace cinco años la guerra en el país de la olas?_ ** la morena asintió **_había una mujer que podía traer a los muerto a la vida, así que reencarno al clan Uchiha…_**

**_si eso escuche de la Hokage, pero pensé que el Kazekage los había eliminado…_**

**_si, pero el no estaba en la batalla, sino que en otro lado…_ ** la mujer recordó que también Kakashi había desaparecido unos días antes de aquel trágico suceso.

**_Kakashi tu…?_**

**_él era mi custodio…_ **le platico todo (mas detalles cap 19 de _algo para ser feliz XD_), Kurenai estaba sorprendida

**_... pero ahora, que va a ocurrir, la Hokage no se como lo tome…_** si que era complicada esa situación, y como si el cielo escuchara sus plegarias Shikamaru llego saludando a la morena y al albino, ambos se vieron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_encuéntrenlo inmediatamente!!!_**

**_si!!_** Varios ninjas de elite como anbu se dispersaron, no era bueno que el Uchiha se fuera, mas aun se reintegrase al Akasuki, se había enterado de varias cosas, además de que vivir con Naruto había logrado que conociera sus puntos débiles.

**_como pudo ser… como diablos lo hiso?!_** el frasco que había bebido el Uchiha había sido en donde se encontraba la sangre de Gaara, pero no entendía del porque este había recuperándola vista, no era lógico.

**_Hokage sama…_** el trigueño había llegado, ahora estaba también el asunto del extraño invasor.

**_Iruka, donde esta Kakashi?_ ** se había dirigido a Shizune.

**_lo están buscando, no se encontraba en su casa_**

**_pues de inmediato encuéntrenlo!!!_**

**_si!!_**

**_Iruka san, se me ha informado de que hay alguien que se encuentra en la aldea, muy probable sea un espía, aun no se sabe su identidad, pero tu junto con Kakashi se encargaran del intruso…_** con un asentimiento el Umino desapareció en una nube de humo. Cuando se enteren de quien es el intruso… habrá problemas.

El trigueño se encontraba dando saltos en las casas, preguntado de algún sospechoso pero nada, hasta que se le prendió el foco (o idea) y fue a casa de Kurenai.

**_Kurenai!!, has visto a Kakashi?_ ** la morena que se encontraba sentada en su jardín junto con Shikamaru y su hijo la tomo por sorpresa.

**_ Hola… si se acaba de ir_**

**_hacia donde se fue?, la Hokage lo busca_**

**_bueno, de hecho va a las oficinas de la Hokage sama_** el chico la miro extrañado.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_ Estas seguro?_ **el moreno miraba la gran oficina con al kanji de fuego, traía a su hijo como caballito.

**_.... tu no tuviste la culpa de nada_** eso era verdad, pero también estaba el detalle de que no había hecho nada para ayudar. Además de que estaba el hecho de que la Hokage no se encontraba de muy buen humor. Suspiro cansado, lo que le había dicho Shikamaru si que era lógico, pero aun así… entraron, y se toparon con gran movimiento. La rubia pudo divisarlo.

**_Kakashi!!! Pero en donde diablos te habías metido!!!_** el albino solo sudo frio, si que se veía enojada. Solo su hijo se aferro más al moreno en señal de miedo.

**__"de que me perdí?"__** pensó, el moreno solo sonreía, tal vez era muy mal momento. La rubia se percato de la presencia de aquel sujeto.

**_Kakashi hay alguien que entro a la aldea, y no pertenece. E ita… y quien demonios es él?_ **señalo al hombre junto a el.

**_ Pues soy el recién llegado… pero si vivo en la aldea_** contesto el moreno, la kage lo miro fijamente, ese sujeto se estaba burlando de ella?.

**_ no le vaya a ser algo malo a mi papi…_** suplico el niño, a lo cual la rubia se tenso, miro al albino, este sonreía nerviosamente.

**__ su papi?__**

**_s-si…_**todo tembló en la hoja. Bueno, había sido mas corto de lo planeado.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ya era el segundo día de entrenamiento, y nuevamente Sakura se encontraban con ellos "apuntando sus avances de la medicina" (que buena escusa no? XD), Naoro se encontraba un poco aparte, estaba practicando la técnica de fuego, pero ni siquiera salía humo como su hermana, muy a parte ella se encontraba mas inmersa en el Taijutsu, mientras que Su practicaba y se enteraba del genjutsu, a pesar de su corta edad, eran bastantes fuertes, como no serlos si son hijos de demonios…supervisando se encontraba el moreno, además de que también le serviría de practica.

En la gran mansión, un cierto pelirrojo se alistaba para salir, Juugo en esta ocasión lo acompañaría, el pobre de Suigetsu se quedaría con Karin, y por más que había pedido en que lo llevaran se le negó.

**_vamos Suigetsu, no te va a matar… aun_** comentaba muy divertido el rubio, solo el albino lo veía molesto, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la estancia. En el jardín se encontraba el pelirrojo. Una acumulación de arena se formo y desaparecieron del lugar.

Habían llegado a un pueblo, el estar con el menor era mas sencillo en ir a las aldeas, lo único que necesitaba era haber estado ahí y luego recordarlo. El peli naranja solo lo había logrado para ir ala casa de la Uchiha, pero no podía hacerlo con otro lugar, le había costado bastante trabajo.

Se encontraban en l mercado, había unas cosas que quería comprar… una celebridad se acercaba, la que le llamaban… navidad. Cada año la celebraban aunque no lo hacia con mucho entusiasmo, pero a los niños si.

**_aniue sama que alegría en verlo aquí…_**

**_si, es verdad!!_** Los aldeanos festejaban el que estuviera ahí… hacia unos años atrás salvo la aldea de ser destruida, ya se encontraba junto con Sasuke. En aquel lugar se veneraba al dios del cambio y viento, que había tomado forma humana para bajar a la tierra, que curiosamente se llamaba aniue. Solo les sonreía y aceptaba los regalos que le daban. Aquella aldea era enorme y visitada por muchos turistas. En varias localidades importantes se levantaron monumentos en honor a su "dios", solo que este era otra imagen, petición del pelirrojo, era la imagen de Kanako.

Continuaron con sus "compras", solo buscando lo que realmente necesitaban, el adorno y de más cosas se encargaba Karin junto con los sirvientes, aun era temprano y se entaron en una banca.

Juugo se quedó pensativo por un momento, mientras que el ojo agua marina tomaba un sorbo de su agua y lo miraba de reojo.

**_si quieres ve a verla… esta cerca su casa no?_** el chico se sobre salto por el comentario.

**_ …. Pero_**

**_ no te preocupes, ve yo le pediré a una de estas personas que me ayude…_** le sonrió a lo cual solo asintió, estaba algo ruborizado al verse sorprendido de aquella forma, pero respiro hondo y tomo camino en dirección de aquella chica. El pelirrojo se quedo sentado un momento mas en la banca, sin percatarse de que una mirada amenazante se había posado en el.

**__ no puede ser que a pesar de este tiempo no haya cambiado nada…__**una figura se ocultaba debajo de una túnica… parecía estar algo enfermo por como caminaba, pero antes de que se acercara al chico una persona se ofreció en ayudarle con sus cosas, a lo cual el pelirrojo acepto con gusto, yéndose del lugar.

**_ aniue sama vera que en este lugar se encuentra de todo, cualquier artefacto, conjuro sellos, invocaciones e incluso pergaminos…_**

**_........_** el chico se encontraba viendo la gran puerta del lugar, tal vez seria bueno echarle un vistazo. Entro seguido del muchacho que le ayudaba con sus cosas, era un placer en ayudar a la persona que salvo su hogar **_ y a quien le pertenece todo esto?_**

**_em… pues es de un señor ya anciano, de vez en cuando hay un chico que le ayuda con unos encargos, muchas cosas vienen de tierras lejanas y extranjeras, son tan valiosas que en el transcurso del viaje o se pierden o son robadas. El señor tiene un acuerdo con unos ninjas de Kanoha, es tan buena la paga que algunos son anbu jeje…_** le sonreía el chico no pasaba de unos catorce años, solo el pelirrojo lo miraba… Kanoha, la aldea oculta de la hoja, se encontraba cerca de Suna… algunos recuerdos de infancia invadieron su mente momentáneamente.

**_ se encuentra bien?_**

**_si… no es de que preocuparse…_** miro los estantes, había sin numero de rollos, paso su vista en todos ellos, pero había uno en especial que parecía lo llamaba, lo tomo, este tenia un sello en el, pero en cuanto lo toco este desapareció, sin que el chico se diera cuenta, lo fue desenrollando, había escrituras muy viejas en el, tanto que el muchacho aun lado no las entendía.

**_ espere déjeme ver si puedo traer al dueño del lugar, supongo que sabe lo que dice…_** se fue dejando solo al pelirrojo pero, este estaba leyendo, el pergamino trataba de una vieja historia, no sabia si era ficticia o real, pero un nombre sobre salía de él… Madara. Una figura se colaba detrás de él, era la misma que lo quería bordar en el parque pero ahora no se veía tan decadente, era mucho mas alto que él, la capa que lo cubría callo al suelo dejando ver su negra cabellera, y su mirada amenazadoramente roja. Aquel sujeto entrecerró sus ojos, a pesar de los años ese pelirrojo no cambiaba en lo absoluto.

...............................................................................................

_espero me dejen siquiera un rew T_T_


	6. Chapter 6

**Victima casi perfecta**

_"posees lo que mas deseo… exquisita debilidad"_

**_dobato, dobato!!!!_ **(creo que dobato quiere decir pajarito… no lo recuerdo bien jeje)

**_no dejas concentrarme ya cállate!!!_** las hermanas peleaban como era costumbre, Ren trataba de practicar la técnica de fuego, mientras que la "rubia" se la pasaba repitiendo una palabrita que no tenia ni idea de donde la había escuchado… por otro lado Su estaba investigando el lugar, todo se le hacia tan fácil que con una sola vez haberlo practicado le salía perfecto. La pelirrosa se encontraba observando a las niñas, le daba gracia ver lo diferentes que eran

**_ _me pregunto como serán de grandes…__**aun faltaba bastante aunque cierta espinita le molestaba de hace años atrás, toco su vientre, aunque se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho, no había marcha atrás **_ _estuvieras jugando con ellos…__**una lagrima salió de su rostro, de inmediato la limpio con el dorso de su mano, no quería preocupar a nadie

**_ no piensas regresar a la hoja verdad?_** Sasuke se encontraba parado a un lado de ella espantándola

**_he?, no… yo la verdad, no lo se…_** el moreno la miro seriamente, serrando los ojos al tomar camino con las niñas

**_ tal vez te hubieran tenido compasión si te hubieras quedado con el bebe…_** los ojos verdes de la mujer se descolocaron

**_ como…_**

**_no fue difícil descifrarlo pero…_** la miro de reojo **_ no tiene nada que ver conmigo…_ **llego con las pequeñas sonriéndole, de inmediato Ren comenzó a quejarse de Nao mientras esta corría a esconderse muy divertida.

////////////////////////////////

Aquel sujeto se acercaba peligrosamente a Gaara. Parecía que el pelirrojo no se había percatado de su presencia

**_aniue sama?_** el chico voltio al momento de que el sujeto escapaba para no ser visto

**_ namikaze san…_** menciono algo sorprendido el pelirrojo, aquel sujeto le sonrió **_ pensé que ya se había ido…_**

**_ si, este surgió un imprevisto jejej_** se rasco la cabeza algo ruborizado, al tener presente a aniue (Gaara) recordaba por momento a su fallecida mujer **_veo que le agradan los escritos antiguos en conjuros_** Gaara miro nuevamente el pergamino, viéndole nuevamente y sonriéndole

**_ si, pero desgraciadamente no le entiendo…_**

**_AH no se preocupe, en un momento lo descifro…_** tenia tanto tiempo en aquella biblioteca que el dueño le había enseñado varias lenguas al igual códigos para descifrar. Fueron hasta un lugar donde pudieran extender el papel **_mmm… creo que tiene aproximadamente trescientos años… habla de cómo "exorsisar" a un… "contenedor"? _** se dijo extrañado, el pelirrojo se acerco

**_ jinchuriki…_** dijo sin mas, la mirada azulosa del mayor se obscureció **_ podría decirse que, sacaría los demonios de ellos?_**

**_s-si, eso parece… pero aquí hay mas. Creo que les da una forma mas vulnerable, no estoy seguro algunas letras y signos se han ido borrando con el tiempo_**

**_mmm_** escucharon pisada acercarse

**_ aniue sama lo siento no encontré al dueño, pero creo que por aquí estaba mina…to_** encontró a los dos **_oh, ya lo había encontrado…_** el pelirrojo traía una sonrisa en su cara, era demasiado atento ese muchacho

/////////////////////////////////////

**_vaya, y solo somos dos, que desorden se hace en la casa!!!_** hikaru movía las cosas de un lado a otro, realmente no serbia como ama de casa ya llevaba mas de tres horas tratando de limpiarla pero no veía avance **_ bien… ahora solo tomo la escoba y… donde esta la escoba?_** suspiro cansada, tal vez la había dejado en el ropero junto con las armas **_ no puede ser que sea tan descuidada… eso no me pasa en las batallas_** se encontró nadando en todo lo que había metido, a unos cuantos centímetros de coger la escoba tocaron a su puerta

**toc toc**

**_mmm?_ **salió del ropero, acaso Sakura había llegado antes?. Se burlo ante la idea, acaso el Uchiha ya no la aguanto? **_ jajaja, Sakura no me digas que Sasuke…_** abrió la puerta, pero no encontró a la pelirrosa, sus ojos se abrieron ante el impacto de la presencia **_ tu?..._**

///////////////////////////

Juugo estaba completamente nervioso, no sabia que decir como "escusa" el hecho que estuviera ahí, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa de la Uchiha, si Suigetsu lo viera…

**__ me comería vivo…__**llego a la puerta y toco un par de veces, no le contestaron, volvió a tocar pero en esta ocasión la puerta se abrió. Todo estaba destrozado, esto alerto al peli naranja **_ hikaru san!!_**no contestaban, inspeccionó la casa y en la sala vio gotas de sangre y la ventana rota, de inmediato salió algo le había ocurrido a hikaru

/////////////////////////////////

Naruto ya se encontraba de vuelta en la aldea, aún traía en la mente lo que vio en la cueva, sin querer choco con alguien

**_ auch!_**

**_perdon, no te vi_** Naruto extendió la mano para que el sujeto se levantara

**_ vaya Naruto, porque te quedas parado en medio de la calle así como así?_** kiba se levantó sobándose

**_ tu porque corrias?_** el moreno lo miro asombrado **_ que?_**

**_no me digas que… Naruto pues en donde estas??. Uchiha Itachi se escapo!!_** el rubio se sorprendió

**_QUE? COMO!!!_**

**_ eso no lo sabemos pero… también un espía esta en la aldea…_** espía?. Por un momento recordó al sujeto del bosque, salió corriendo en dirección a las oficinas de la Hokage

**_ hey Naruto!!!... ahora que le pasa?_**

//////////////////////////////////

**_no espere por favor, no!!! Se va a lastimar!!!_** el pobre moreno corría para salvar su vida, la rubia trataba de estamparle la cara al suelo

**_ DESGRACIADO TU FUISTE EL BASTARDO!!!_**

**_ oiga acaso escucho una queja?_** la ira de la mujer aumenta ante sus comentarios, Kakashi se encontraba desde un punto seguro junto a su hijo, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza

**__ porque no te callas Obito?_ _**iruka pudo ver el gran alboroto que se estaba provocando comenzó llamar la atención de los curiosos

**_ Kakashi donde diablos te has metido?_**

**_ Iruka…_** el trigeño vio contra quien "luchaba" la Hokage, de inmediato iba a ir ayudarle pero nataku se le interpuso

**_ natu chan que haces?_**

**_ no dejare que le hagas daño a mi papa…_** la cara de Iruka vio la clara interrogación que se le formo, su papa? Pero Kakashi estaba a lado, la cara de Kakashi se puso roja…

**_que?_**

**_ el de alla es mi segundo papa, y la Hokage no lo deja en paz_** mas que angustiado se notaba enfadado el niño… un momento, miro a Kakashi,

**_que?!_**

**_eeee…_** se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente.

**_ ese es el maldito??!!_ ** no lo pensó dos veces y fue a ayudar a la hokage pero en ese mismo momento el moreno fue detrás del albino.

**_ oigan que no he hecho nada malo_**

**_ NADA MALO?!_** gritaron al unísono los dos mientras que Kakashi veía como iban a abalanzase sobre ellos. Pero una sombra los intercepto en el camino.

**_ obayachan no es un espía…_** el rubio habia detenido en pleno vuelo el ataque de la Hokage

**_naruto?..._**

**_na-ru-to…_** sentenció la rubia

**_ lo se porque… somos amigos_** los ojos del moreno se abrieron de par en par, le sonrio y tomo valor para enfrentarse.

**_ Naruto, pero que diablos estas diciendo ese sujeto fue quien…_**

**_ Iruka mejor yo se lo diré_** interrumpió al trigueño, mientras tanto el albino tomaba en brazos a su hijo, estaba asustado y enojado **_ no estoy orgulloso de decirlo pero… yo fui quien violo a Kakashi…_** miro al albino, Naruto quedo en shock mientras los otros dos aumentaba su ira **_ pero no fue algo que realmente deseara_** miro ahora a los tres frente a el

**_ como te atreves a llamarlo por su primer nombre?_** recrimino el trigueño.

**_ y tu Kakashi, vienes con el como sin nada_** ahora había sido la rubia, Naruto se mantenía a raya, algo tenían ellos dos, y si algo había aprendido en todos esos años era el ser paciente.

**_ tengo todo el derecho de llamarlo por su nombre, ya que soy quien mejor lo conoce… soy Uchiha Obito_ **ambos quedaron en piedra, mientras que Naruto analizaba, Uchiha otro Uchiha?.

**_ no es posible el esta muerto…_** aunque analizándolo detenidamente tenia ciertos rasgos del Obito que conoció en la infancia, y ver aquel parche en su ojo izquierdo, no el estaba muerto.

**_ la pelea en el país de la niebla, la bruja kanae_** no quería decirlo enfrente del rubio, sabia que era picar la herida, pero fue como reaccionaron los otros dos.

**_ta-tambien te revivió, pero como puedes seguir vivo?_**

**_ esto será largo_** dijo sonriendo, bueno las cosas ya no estaban tan tensas

/////////////////////////////////////////////

Los pequeños habían tenido su receso, por así llamarlo, ren seguía aun practicando la técnica que su padre le enseño, Su había optado por dormir un poco y naoro se había aventurado en el bosque, esa alma libre que tenia nadie se la quitaría, pasaba por debajo de las ramas, tratando de concentrar su shakra para así saltar entre los arboles pero aun era muy pequeña

**_puuuu puuuu_** la niña se extraño por aquel ruido tan tierno **_puuu puuuuu_** parecía que un animalito se había lastimado, siguió el sonido hasta llegar al lago, por un momento se quedo mirando el agua tan clara y calmada, sus hermanos sabían nadar muy bien pero ella le tenia cierto pavor al agua, aunque no lo mostrara **_puuuu_** volvió a escuchar, cerca del rio estaba un lindo animalito canela con marcas negras en sus orejas, patas y… colas??. La pequeña se acerco al animalito

**_ que tienes bonito?_** el animalito lo miro un poco asustado, tenia la pata lastimada, la niña rasgo un poco de su ropa y la humedeció con el agua, se lo puso en la pata tratando de limpiarla y aminorar el dolor, pero al momento de poner la tela húmeda en la pata del animal una extraña luz se formo, no era segadora, en pocos segundos la herida del pequeño animal se había curado, los ojos azulosos de la pequeña se abrieron, el animalito se levantó moviendo sus dos colas y le lamio el rostro en forma de agradecimiento, era muy pequeño el animal así que no hubo problema en que estuviera en su hombro, la pequeña reía **_ me haces cosquillas jajaja_**

**_naoro?_** Sasuke salió de entre los matorrales encontrando a su hija con aquel animal **_ te alejaste mucho_**

**_ perdón_** se levantó la peli naranja, teniendo al pequeño animal en brazos, Sasuke lo miro, se quedo serio por un momento, eso era un zorro **_ papa mira lo que encontré, estaba lastimado y quise curarlo pero al parecer se curo solo _** dijo esbozando una sonrisa, Sasuke por su lado se acerco a su hija y acaricio su cabello

**_ como que se curo solo?_** pregunto interesado, la pequeña le conto lo que sucedió y Sasuke quedo muy extrañado

**_ no es raro que tenga dos colas?_** una sonrisa volvió a los labios de su padre, este momentáneamente recordó la historia del Kiuuby, con nueve colas.

**_ no, hay animales que se utilizan en batallas ninja,_ otros que son demonios…_ este pequeño supongo que se separo demasiado de los suyos_** el animalito se movió en los brazos de la niña, haciendo aquel encantador sonido **_ será mejor que lo dejes para que regrese…_**

**_p-pero…_**

**_ si llegases a perderte y un extraño te encontrara, querrías que te llevara lejos de tu familia?_** la niña negó con la cabeza, bajo al zorrito **_ no te preocupes, estará bien_** la niña asintió y fue cargada en brazos de su padre, mientras se marchaban los ojos azulosos veían al animalito, este movía su orejas algo confundido.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La morena había luchado con todas sus fuerzas contra el Uchiha, pero el poder de este era mayor al de ella, no pudo esquivar la fuerte patada en su estomago haciendo estrellarse entre los arboles sacando de raíz uno que otro. Callo al suelo completamente, las ropas que traía puestas eran ajustadas y con la golpiza recibida ya se encontraba rasgadas, quiso levantarse pero no pudo golpeándose nuevamente, miro al Uchiha, porque no pudo tener la sangre fría y haber acabado con el cuando pudo?, serró los ojos impotente.

Mientras tanto el moreno frente a ella observaba cada detalle de su cuerpo, recordaba claramente cuando era pequeña, una sonrisa perversa se mostro en su rostro **_ me gusta… lo que veo pero, aun no esta completo_** capto la atención de hikaru **_ tu ropa… me estorba_** los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con impresión.

////////////////////////////////////////

Juugo corría entre los arboles, trataba de encontrar el shakra de la morena pero ni rastro. Se detuvo un momento al ver repentinamente una sombra pasar frente a el. Por un momento se miraron, aquel sujeto estaba cubierto de negó, casi inidentificable si no fuera el color de sus ojos

**_ sharingan?..._** en un remolino de plumas desapareció frente a sus ojos. Iba ir tras de el pero un quejido lo paro en seco

**_a..ahhg_** vio en dirección de donde había salido ese Uchiha, y vio horrorizado a la morena, con toda la ropa rasgada, tapándose inútilmente.

**_ hikaru…_** fue de inmediato a cubrirla con su gabardina, la mujer levanto la vista

**_ _juugo?__** y callo inconsciente.

/////////////////////////////////

Gaara ya se encontraba de vuelta en su hogar, le había pasado un suceso algo extraño, ya que su manta con la cual cargaba su tinaja al parecer se "extravió", lo había tenido desde siempre, o por lo menos lo que recordaba, pero a pesar de eso no le tomo importancia. Se encontraba solo, así que fue en dirección al estanque, su tercer ojo se formo en su frente dejando ver a la bruja, esta se veía muy contenta, eso le extraño, nunca estaba contenta.

**_ Paso algo mientras no estaba?_**

**_no, aniue… no tienes idea_** eso extraño al pelirrojo, mostrándolo en su rostro

**_ OKASA YA REGRESAMOS!!!_** de inmediato el tercer ojo desapareció de su frente y sus piernas fueron apresadas por dos pequeñas que buscaban su atención, después de unos segundos Sasuke entro y en sus hombros estaba Su, detrás de ellos Sakura

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Gaara estaba sentado como todas sus tardes habituales en el corredor que daba cita al jardín, lo que le había dicho kanae lo desconcertó bastante.

**_puuuuu_**

**_mmm…?_** un sonido extraño capto su atención, brincando algunos arboles un animalito se acercaba a el

**_puuuu_** el pelirrojo se paro yendo hasta donde el animal, este al ver su cercanía bajo sus orejas en forma de sumisión, Gaara se agacho para enfocarlo mejor

**_ que eres?_** una pregunta vaga al viento. Estiro una de sus manos para tomarlo pero de inmediato el animalito trato de morderlo, esto causo que el pelirrojo se parara por la impresión, miro al animal, ahora se encontraba arisco y mostraba sus colmillos, entrecerró los ojos y fácilmente lo atrapo con su arena. En ese instante su hija pasaba viendo al animalito.

**_ oka-san no!_** el pelirrojo voltio viendo a su pequeña correr en su dirección después enfoco al animalito que era sofocado con la arena **_ no lo lastimes_** pidió con los ojos llorosos.

**_ no voy a lastimarlo, solo quiero asustarlo…_** dijo sin mas, después de sofocarlo lo suficiente lo soltó, el animalito corrió en dirección de la peli naranja, la pequeña lo cargo, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, el pelirrojo se acerco cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho **_ lo conoces?_**

**_s-si… hoy en el bosque, estaba herido y lo trate de curar…_**

**_ enserio?_** se agacho acariciando la cabellera de la pequeña, consolándola

**_ porque hiciste eso?_** pregunto, el animalito estaba temblando en sus brazos

**_ me ataco primero_**

**_enserio?_** los ojos azuloso miraron a los rojizos del animalito **_ eso estuvo mal_** regaño la niña al zorrito, Gaara se levantó y entro en la casa sentándose en el sillón, subiendo los pies en este quedando de una forma semi recostada, su hija se le acerco ya mas calmada, aun con el animal en brazos **_ dice que lo siente…_** los ojos del pelirrojo la miraron por un momento.

**_ lo siente?_**

**_si, me estaba buscando y pensó que tu le arias daño…_** bajo su cabecita

**_ entiendes lo que dice?_** la niña levantó y con una gran sonrisa afirmo **_ como?_**

**_ me susurra y me dijo que se llama Kirara…_** el pelirrojo sonrió, su hija tenia demasiada imaginación, pero si algo había aprendido era no retraer la imaginación de los pequeños **_ _puede quedarse_?_** dijo en un tono triste

**_ si quiere quedarse puede hacerlo…_** siguió el juego de su hija **_ pero tu te harás cargo absoluto de Kirara_** Naoro sonrió ampliamente, respondiendo un efusivo SI, y antes de irse, el zorrito se soltó de sus brazos y se poso junto al pelirrojo, este lo miro, al animalito lamino la mano que momentos antes iba a morder, movió sus colas y volvió a brincar al hombro de la peli naranja, esta se fue corriendo en dirección a sus habitación, les ensañaría a Kirara a sus hermanos. Gaara se extrañó por un momento de la actitud del animal, pensando que en realidad su hija no estaba imaginando eso.

Dentro del agua la rubia mantenía su sonrisa **__ es tan inocente…__** solo tenia que acercar a la niña a ella, y sus planes tomarían fruto.

////////////////////////////////////////

**_ estamos listos, solo es cuestión de que nos indiques…_** pain estaba frente al sujeto de la mascara, este le daba la espalda, tenia en sus manos los royos de invocación del demonio del viento. Y en la mesa frente a el la tela perteneciente al nuevo bijuu.

**_ bien, tu encárgate del de nueve colas, yo del Ichibi_** pain asintió y estaba dispuesto a irse pero una presencia mas lo detuvo, abrió enormemente los ojos al identificarlo

**_ tu?_** aquella figura entro, tobi sonrió de medio lado

**_ tardaste, Itachi_** el moreno solo bufo, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

**_ fui a arreglar un asunto… también quería pedirte una cosa_** el sujeto mayor se giro interesado **_ quisiera conocer a mis sobrinos, y mi "cuñada"…_**

**_ no pensé que fueras sentimental…_** dijo de forma divertida, mostrando el brillo de su sharingan

**_ solo es curiosidad… además, es familia no?_** miro de forma extraña al de la mascara, pain se extraño ya que al parecer tobi se molesto.

**__ mas de lo que crees…__** y desapareció en una nube de humo junto al moreno.

**...........................................................**

**_hayyyyyyy soy tan felizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz gracias por sus rew niñas son lindisimassssssss n///n SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**El diluvio que viene **

_"¿lo recuerdas? El no poder respirar, no poder moverte… dime… ¿Qué se siente ser sometido?"_

Naruto estaba mas que sorprendido, ese chico era el Obito que su sensei le había contado murió en la gran guerra ninja, como no lo había recordado en ese omento que se presento?, bueno, tenia cosas mas importantes que atender, pero a pesar de eso, era quien tubo cautivo al albino y padre de su hijo, estaba furioso, sorprendido, incrédulo. Tsunade se lo había llevado e Iruka a Kakashi, como tal atacante de un ninja de la hoja seria juzgado. Pero también estaba el hecho de la fuga de Itachi, pareciese que todo se juntaba para hacer explosión en su cara.

**_ no todo se trata de mi…_** respiro hondamente tratando de aclarar sus ideas, y si ese sujeto (Suigetsu) había tenido algo que ver con su escape?, podría haber sido su culpa. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero… se mordió el labio, el sabia de Gaara… no creería que estuviera unido a akatsuki, o si akasuki lo abría encontrado, se paro angustiado. No Gaara no era tan débil **_ tengo que decirle a la vieja Tsunade…_**

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_ porque tienes una mascota?_** ren veía a su hermana jugando con el animalito **_ va a ensuciar la casa_** Naoro la miro y con una gran sonrisa respondía

**_ no, prometió no hacerlo dentro de la casa_** Su estaba a un lado de la peli naranja, tenia una sonrisa en los labios, por cualquier cosa peleaba ren, que porque el helado, el porque la cargaban, la comida. Kiarara se paro en su cabeza sacando ese hermosos sonido

**_ Kirara baja…_ **pidió el morenito a lo cual el zorro atendió dando un gran salto y quedando en los brazos de la otra morena, esta por reflejo lo cacho, el animalito lamio su mejilla, ren lo miro por un momento

**_ bueno, no eres tan feo…_** lo acaricio, en eso Sasuke entro a su cuarto encontrándose con sus hijos y el animal

**_ y eso?_** rápidamente ren se lo dio a la peli naranja señalándola

**_ es de ella_** Sasuke miro a la niña seriamente.

**_me-me siguió papa, además oka-san dijo que estaría bien_** Sasuke parpadeo y salió de la habitación buscando de inmediato al pelirrojo.

////////////////////////////////////////

Sakura se encontraba junto al pelirrojo, nuevamente lo estaba checando **_ … yo le diría que si quisieran mas…_**

**_Gaara…_** la voz del moreno resonó en la sala, el pelirrojo se giro viéndolo **_ dejaste que tuviera una mascota nao?_ **Sakura lo miro muy extrañada.

**_ no veo el problema_ **Gaara miro a la pelirrosa y con un sutil, "nos dejas solos" esta se retiro del lugar, se levanto quedando frente al moreno **_ …o si?_** el moreno se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cual era el problema? Era obvio el problema pero no podría decirle.

**_ no me gustan…_** una ligera risa salió de los delgados labios de Gaara, lo abrazo por la espalda.

**_ Desde cuando?_ **le parecía absurdo el saber la razón, Sasuke tomo sus manos, meditando

**_ Desde hace mucho…_**

**_ bueno, pero Kirara no te a hecho ningún daño, deja que nao se divierta_ ** recargo su rostro en su espalda, el moreno estaba molesto, pero que podía hacer, suspiro pesadamente y solo asintió con su cabeza, aunque sentía un mal presentimiento de ello.

///////////////////////////////

Obito había sido encarcelado, tras haber sido encerrado se acomodo en los barrotes pegando su cabeza, suspirando hondamente, Tsunade fue clara y concisa "_Traidor"_ ya o había visto venir, pero quería estar cerca de si _familia_, no importaba el como aunque fuera de esa forma, miro la cerradura de la prisión, esta tenia un sello el cual estallaría si lo quitaba. Se sentó en la fría cama recargándose en la pared, a pesar de la situación tenia la sonrisa complacida en los labios.

**_ estoy en casa…_**

//////////////////////////////////////

**_ Tsunade por favor el no…_**

**_ no lo defiendas, fui clara. No cambiare de opinión_** Kakashi estaba en su ofivina, habia pedido a Iruka que cuidara un momento a su hijo mientras hablaba con la Hokage.

**_ fu obligado_**

**_ no me interesa…_**

**_ lo hiso para protegerme!_**

**_ ja protegerte?, Kakashi por favor_** la mujer se mofo, como Kakashi caería en esa mentira

**_ el es obito, no me engañaría… nunca_** dijo seriamente, la mujer lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

**_ aquel chico que conociste murió Kakashi, este que se presento frente a ti es una copia exacta, no es Obito. Entiéndelo, no lo es_** la rubia lo miro con pena, el albino deseaba con sus fuerzas que esa ilusión fuera real, aunque debía admitir que el parecido en personalidad y físico era increíble, pero sabia que el cuerpo de ese Uchiha había sido aplastado por las rocas, no habría posibilidades de revivirlo o reanimarlo. El albino se dio la media vuelta y se retiro del lugar dando un gran portazo, esta furioso y lo dejo ver, la rubia suspiro.

**_ Kakashi sea quien sea el…_**

**_ Nataku vámonos_** tomo a su hijo de los brazos de Iruka, este solo se quedo con la palabra en la boca mientras lo veía marcharse.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

Gai ya había regresado d su misión de escolta, estaba cansado ya que casi todas sus fuerzas las aplico en el regreso, no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Pero en ves de estar al tanto y menos en ir a reportarse, fue en busca del Hatake, pudo divisarlo de vuelta a su casa

**_ KAKASHI!!_** el mencionado voltio al escuchar su nombre

**_ gai… pensé que regresarías mañana_** el moreno sonrió, "esperarlo"

**_ quiero hablar contigo…_** lo tomo del brazo

**_ Espera deja meto a Nataku_** su hijo en el trayecto se había quedado dormido, Gai lo acompaño dentro de la casa hasta la habitación, admiraba lo ordenado que estaba a pesar d tener a un niño de cinco años. El Hatake dejo a su niño en la cama y tapo con una manta, después guio a Maito a la estancia, ofreciéndola un poco de jugo. El moreno lo tomo gustoso **_ que es lo que tienes que decirme?_** se sentó a un lao de el, realmente no quería hablar de nada, estaba cansado y molesto por lo que le había sucedido a Obito, pero Gai no tenia la culpa de sus estado, además de que todo ese tiempo había sido muy amable son el, recargo su brazos en la mesa y e la mano poso su rostro mirando al moreno, entrecerrando los ojos. Gai ante este s perdió en sus pupilas, y en un solo movimiento le retiso la mascara, sorprendiendo al albino **_ ¿!_ **Maito observo detenidamente su rostro, era tan hermoso, y a pesar de que su hijo e parecía a sobremanera a el, Kakashi era mas… "fino" en sus rasgos

**_ recuerdas que te dije que necesitarías ayuda con Nataku chan…_ **el albino aun aturdido le contesto

**_ s-si pero ya discutimos que…_**

**_ no me refería a eso_** lo tomo de la nuca acercándolo a el **_ quiero ser yo quien este a tu lado…_** los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron por la gran impresión.

**_ _gai tu…__** dijo sorprendido y confundido, el moreno fue acercando su rostro para besarle

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Shizune se encontraba en el almacén, haciendo revisión de rutina pero al llegar a la zona donde se supondría estaría la espada del akatsuki esta no se encontraba **_ como?_** salió corriendo, llamando a Anbu, e informando de la desaparición

**_ eso es imposible estaba sellada_**

**_ pues la persona que se le llevó sabe muy bien de estos sellos_** se mordía el labio la morena, ¿quien habría sido tan hábil como para llevársela?… pensó en Uchiha Itachi pero este era tan poderoso que no necesitaría de un arma como esa, además pesaba mucho…

//////////////////////////////////////////////

**_ obaya chan…_**

**_ Naruto?_** el chico se acerco a su escritorio **_ que pasa?_** lo veía muy serio

_ **tengo que informarle que…_**

**_ Tsunade sama la espada samaeda desapareció!!!_** shizune había entrado corriendo dándole la información repentina a la rubia, de inmediato esta se levantó golpeando su escritorio.

**_ COMO ES POSIBLE?!!!_**

**_ obaya chan, de eso vengo hablarle. Hace unos días un intruso traspaso la seguridad de Konoha y se llevó la espada…_** la mujer lo miro furiosa

**_ PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME DIJISTE NADA!!_**

**_........_ **el rubio trago saliva despejando su garganta y bajando la mirada **_ ese sujeto dijo conocer a Gaara…_** los ojos miel de la mujer se abrieron, se calmo un poco, pero aun asi su voz era fuerte

**_ ya veo, pero aun asi, debiste decírmelo de inmediato_** el chico asintió **_ hacia donde fue…?_**

**_ no lo se solo desapareció… entro en una cueva y la arena se lo comio, no pude encontrarle…_**

**_ esa técnica era…_**

**_ creo que era de Gaara_ **miro a la líder con ojos llorosos **_ no creo que Gaara haya… si akasuki…_**

**_ shizune puedes dejarnos solos?_** la mujer asintió y dejo serrada la puerta tras salir. Tsunade se levantó y fue hasta llegar a la altura del chico, notaba las facciones maduras, su cuerpo voluptuoso, la gran estatura que poseía, pero a pesar de eso su gran sentimiento aun no cambiaba **_ Naruto quieres decirme algo?_** los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lagrimas, se limpió con las mangas de su chamarra **_ puedes decirme lo que sea…_**

**_ no, no pasa nada_** se calmo, mirando a la mujer, esta solo serró los ojos, había estudiado mas aquellos fluidos y si sus sospechas eran ciertas entonces Naruto… **_ obayachan, le pido permiso de ir a buscar la espada, fue mi culpa que se la llevaran_**

**_ claro que lo harás, pero no iras solo, Kakashi te acompañara_**

**_ pero…_**

**_ es una orden, ven mañana junto a Hatake_**

**_si…_** salió de la oficina. Caminando en la calle comenzó a recordar al pelirrojo, se preguntaba como estaría, donde había estado todos esos años, quería disculparse, tratar de hacer las cosas como antes pero eso jamás pasaría, serró los ojos, tratando de no mostrar su gran dolor, pero al abrirlos estos eran rojos **_ ……………_** dio un gran salto a un edificio y miro hacia el horizonte **_ _niño estúpido__ **su voz era rasposa y mas madura, era el Kiuuby **__hay que des tensarnos__** sonrió de oreja a oreja

///////////////////////////////

Sasuke estaba dándose una ducha (en una especie de gruta termal), había puesto un pequeña toalla en sus ojos, trataba de relajarse pero aquel animal no le agradaba, nunca imagino que los siguiera, menos que encontrara aquel lugar. Lentamente la toalla fue quietada en sus ojos los abrió y vio a la pelirrojo frente a el.

**_ aun enojado?_** pregunto con una ligera sonrisa. Su cabello estaba mojado y ligeramente despeinado, pegándose en su rostro y pare de su cuerpo, le fascinaba verlo con el cabello desamarrado, acaricio su mejilla haciendo que los ojos claros se serraran por el contacto. Tomo su mano y la dirigió a sus labios, rosándolos, Sasuke lo miraba atentamente. Besaba a cada uno hasta llegar a su pulgar, abrió los ojos, mirando lo negros del otro, saco la lengua lamiéndolo. El moreno seguía observándole, no existía vergüenza ni nada por el estilo, si querían hacerlo lo hacían, podía ser tan rudo como romántico. El pelirrojo dejo su mano y se acerco a el, besando su pecho, yendo a su cuello. Sasuke solo serró los ojos, dejándose hacer ladeando su cabeza, no simplemente en luna llena tenían sexo. Acaricio la espalda del menor abrazándole por la cintura, tomo su nuca y lo beso, el pelirrojo se sometió abriendo la boca, dejando entrar la lengua del moreno, cambiaron de posición, dejando a Gaara pegado en la esquina y Sasuke acorralándole, seguía besándolo mientras lo acomodaba, acariciaba sus piernas, mientras las abría y ponía alrededor de su cintura, los lijeros gemidos se perdían en sus gargantas, las manos de Gaara acariciaban los músculos del Uchiha, desde el pecho, hombros, cuello, hasta enredar sus dedos en sus negros cabellos. Sasuke abandono sus labios para dedicarse a su oído mientras escuchaba los jadeos del chico, el pelirrojo sentía agradables cosquillas recorrer su cuerpo, mantenía los ojos serrados. El agua subía y bajaba por sus movimientos, la mano del pelirrojo masajeaba su miembro, haciendo que rosara con su entrada, haciendo que se dilatara sus delgadas cejas se juntaban cada vez que lo sentía, el moreno lo besaba tiernamente, de forma calmada pero apasionada, enredando su lengua en la del menor, recorría su cuello, bajaba hasta su pecho capturando sus blanquecinos pezones, arrancando fuertes suspiros de la boca del oji agua. Se separaron por un momento quedando el pelirrojo recostado, el agua, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura, mientras que al moreno le llegaba poco mas arriba de la cadera. Miraban el rozar de sus cuerpos, el pelirrojo dejo de mastúrbale llevando sus manos a la entrada, ensanchándola. Sasuke fue entrando lentamente dejando que Gaara se fuera acostumbrando a el, el pelirrojo abrió mas las piernas y enarco su espalda soltando gemidos. El moreno lo tomo de la cintura adentrándolo más al agua, sin despegarse de la esquina, se sujeto de una de las rocas del termal ayudándose de esta forma a envestirlo de forma fuerte y profunda, el pelirrojo le ayudo en los movimientos, posando sus manos en su pecho, serró los ojos ante el vaivén, buco sus labios besándole con deseo. La carne caliente del moren s sentía exquisito, rozando sus paredes, forzando a ensancharse, mordió su labio al pensar esto. Admiraba el cuerpo del Uchiha, tan fuerte, sus músculos marcados, sus hombros anchos, su abdomen, no se imaginaba con otra persona. Serró los ojos entregándose completamente, sujetándose a las muñecas del moreno.

**_ haaa, mmhaa, ahh_ **Sasuke aceleraba y disminuía el movimiento, mientras que el otro se contraía, atrapando su miembro, mordió su labio inferior, la cadera del pelirrojo se movía imitándole, una fuerte sensación de su espalda invadió su cuerpo, se tenso completamente, aferrándose al cuerpo del menor. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, se retiro de su interior muy lentamente descansando en su pecho, Gaara, mantenía los ojos serrados, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, y abrazándolo con las piernas.

**_ _no es normal que te enojes por tanto tiempo…__** retomo el tema, solo el pelinegro guardo silencio, estrechándolo mas fuerte **__ se trata de mi pasado?__** abrió los ojos mirando al Uchiha, este también lo miro

**_ si…_** dijo, el pelirrojo le sonrió acariciando su rostro, el moreno siempre trataba de protegerlo, de recordar su pasado, era consiente de que había sido terrible y apedar de que le había dicho que no se preocupara, siempre Sasuke hacia lo posible por evitar lo relacionado.

**_puuuu_** ambos voltearon, en una de las rocas el zorrito estaba recostado viéndolos **_ puuuu_** el moreno frunció el seño, Gaara se levanto y fue en dirección al animal. Sasuke sujeto su muñeca.

**_ lo levare con Naoro… capaz que lo matas en el trayecto_** el moreno esbozo una sonrisa y lo soltó de apoco. El pelirrojo tomo al animalito en brazos, se puso una bata y salió. En el trayecto el animalito lo miraba fijamente, y trataba de llamar la atención, Gaara lo miro y acaricio su cabecita **_ eres muy lindo, que mal podrías hacer?**_se preguntó poniendo su dedo índice en la nariz del zorrito, su bata se deslizó ligeramente por uno de sus hombros dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho, unas gotas de agua lo recorrían, el zorrito lamio aquellas gotas.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelirrojo, dejándolo estático, el zorrito siguió lamiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, en ese punto, Gaara sintió claramente que era tomado de los hombros y empujado bruscamente a la pared, apretó sus ojos al sentir el impacto, sus brazos fueron colocados a sus costados, no pudo moverlos, el nudo de sus bata se deshizo abriéndose completamente **_ aghh ahhaaa_** sus piernas se abrieron y sentía alguien claramente dentro de el, solo fue cuestión de segundos, hasta que callo completamente al suelo boca abajo, su cabello esparcido en el suelo y cubriéndole el rostro, tenia lo ojos entre abiertos, sus mejillas rojas, su corazón acelerado y extrañamente débil. El animalito se acerco a su rostro.

**_ puuuuu_** trataba de llamarlo, pero el pelirrojo al parecer no lo veía, lamio su mejilla, acto que hiso que reaccionara, se reincorporó quedando sentado en el suelo, miro a todos lados, tratando de buscar aquel sujeto **_ puuuuu_** el animalito toco su mano, los ojos aua lo enfocaron.

**_ que fue eso?_** tomo su bata acomodándosela y sujetándola fuertemente

**_ Kirara…_** uno de sus hijos buscaba al zorrito, se trataba de Su, al encontrar a su okasa en ese estado se asusto y corrió a verle **_ okasan_** Gaara lo miro **_ que paso?_**

_ **na-nada**_ se levanto siendo ayudado por el pequeño **_ se metió al termal, deben cuidarlo mas…_** le entrego el animal al niño y se fue. Los ojos negros miraron el cuerpo de su "madre", nuca en su vida lo había vito así… preocupado. Gaara regreso con el Uchiha, y entro al agua de inmediato el moreno lo abrazo por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia si **_ que fue eso?_** Sasuke lo miro extrañado.

**_ el que?_** Gaara lo miro, no lo había sentido?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los sollozos de una chica se escuchaban en todo el bosque, pero nadie podía escucharlos, su cuerpo estaba lastimado, sus brazos fracturados, sentía que la vida se le iba, su corto cabello se mecía a los movimientos de su cuerpo, había dejado de luchar hacia mucho tiempo, porque le sucedía eso? Era solo una campesina que había ido a la villa de la hoja solo por provisiones, pero a su regreso se topo con ese ninja que se ofreció en ayudarle a cargar esas pesadas bolsas, serró sus ojos para no abrirlos jamás. Un cuerpo mayor se levantaba respirando agitadamente, el sudor en el hacia que brillara su bronceado cuerpo. Tomo sus cosas y se vistió, mirado la chica son vida en el suelo **__ los humanos son tan débiles…__** termino de vestirse y tomo el cuerpo de la mujer, a unos metros de ahí se encontraba el enorme animal que días a tras Naruto había encontrado. Movió el animal dejando el acceso a una cueva profunda, volvió a tomar el cuerpo de la chica y entro, bajo varios metros, al llegar a aun acantilado puso a la chica en sus brazos y la dejo caer, era profundo, tal vez unos 300 mts bajo tierra, el cuerpo callo chocando al fondo, pero en vez de impactar contra el suelo, otro cuerpo amortiguo su caída, pero no era el único, en realidad eran muchos mas, algunos ya estaba en estado de descomposición, otros habían sido devorados por los animales carroñeros que se daban un gran festín, los labios de aquel sujeto se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfactoria, se dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí, dejando al gran animal nuevamente obstruyendo el acceso, regreso a la villa y camino entre los aldeanos.

**_ HEY NARUTO!!!_** el chico se paro y saludo a quien le llamo **_ que anto sabes del Uchiha que encarcelaron?_** Kiba era el primero en enerarse de todo, pero Naruto era el que realmente sabia de buena mano lo ocurrido

**_ en realidad no se nada…_** dijo tratando de poner la sonrisa zorruna de siempre, pero el perro de Kiba comenzó a gruñir

**_ akamaru, que tienes?_ grrrrrrrr_** los ojos del chico se pusieron rojos por un momento, mirando al animal, este solo se agacho y metió la cola **_ akamaru te sientes mal?_**

**_ tengo que irme Kiba, tengo misión mañana junto a Kakashi, nos vemos después_** se despidió y retiro del lugar Kiba lo miro alejarse por un largo rato

**_ que raro… desde cuando Naruto le habla de tu a Kakashi sensei??_** el perro seguía temblando y gruñendo por lo bajo.

**...........................................................**

**_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_una aclaracion, la antipatia que siente sasuke por e zorrtio es que le recuerda al kiuuby que a la vez le recuerda a naruto jejeje... no sabia como ponerlo en el fic, espero sus comentaitoos _**

**_AH y cuidense mucho de la influensa, no den besos de cocas, no se toquen sus cositas, jijijijijiiijijii  
_**


End file.
